What About the Good Guys?
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Just a musing. Thinking about this one day. Aren't you a little tired of reading fics where the good guy wins? What about the bad guy? Does the good always win? Continued on request... Please R
1. What About the Good Guys?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl144(Me): Hi everyone! I was thinking about this yesterday while doing some work. So, I allowed my musing to take birth, and here's what I came up with. I do own the guest in the story. So, I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if it might be short.

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Sasuke stared out the window at the dark night. The normally pearl white moon was now a dark red moon. It looked like the moon was bleeding. He ignored the moon that was not providing much light to Konoha. But Konoha mirrored the moon.

Konoha, it's people, it's buildings, gone. Orochimaru rallied all his loyal minions together, and ordered an attack on Konoha. Sasuke didn't protest, and took part in the raid. And now, not even 12 hours later, all inhabatiants of Konoha were killed.

Orochimaru was somewhere in this tower, but he didn't want to speak to the man he still dubbed as "crazy". He didn't want to speak to anyone. He knew who he was; he knew what he was. All his life, he wanted to get out of Itachi's shadow, beliving himself to be nothing compared to Itachi. Today, he probably was no better than Itachi.

With his very hands, he murdered the people who tried so hard to keep him, who tried protecting him from Orochimaru. He killed them. All of them. Half of his old village was gone now. He was alone. Wasn't that what he always wanted?

_"Guess the good guys don't always win,"_ he thought.

He heard the door creak open, and waited till the person spoke before speaking. He listened to the footsteps echoing in the quiet room, until they stopped next to him. He didn't bother looking at who was next to him; they were shorter than him, so he knew already.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea Alice?"

"I'm next."

Sasuke turned his head when he heard his younger sister speak those two words. Alice slowly looked up at him. Her black eyes were questioning him.

"Next for what?" he asked.

"To die."

She didn't ask it, she said it. He grinded his teeth.

"You're not going to die," he said. "I'll make sure of that."

Her eyelids lowered, in thought.

"But, Orochimaru wishes to rid the world of good, so no one can oppose him. When he finishes the plan, I'll be the only good one left. I'll be next," Alice said.

His fists clenched. The thought of Orochimaru trying to kill is little sister made him want to kill the snake. No one was allowed to hurt her. He looked out the window.

"You're not going to die. I won't allow it," Sasuke said confidently.

Alice looked at her older brother, then looked out the window.

"Then I'll, be alone," she said.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had tears in her eyes. He forcefully looked at the window.

"Maybe," she started in a whisper.

"Hm?" he said, looking at her.

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe, I'm not really alone," Alice said. "You're good too."

His eyes seemed to narrow. The memories of early that day ran through his mind. He turned on his heel and walked to the door, surprising his sister. He opened the door, and looked back at her.

"I am not a good guy!"

* * *

Me: Okay, done! Darn it! The ending's kinda crappy, huh? Please tell me what you think. If you want, I can add another chapter or something. Just need to tell me. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	2. What About the Lonely Girl?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl144(Me): Hi everyone! Not a lot of reviews, but I believe you all deserve an explination. For the little girl, look at the background for the girl from my other fic, _Lee, Sakura, and the Little Girl_. If you're too lazy, then I'll make it brief. She is eight, and like the description in the first one, she looks like Sasuke, only her hair is longer, held together in a bow. As to why she survived, Itachi saw purity in her heart, so allowed to her to live. She was also considered a back-up plan, to kill both off if needed. Now then, this too might be short, but I'm trying to make it as descriptive as the first. So, I hope you all enjoy it. Alice is mine!

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

--

The door slammed closed, making the younger child cringe. She always hated that. It scared her, because it meant the person who had slammed it was angry. She didn't like it when everyone was angry. It worried her, especially her brother.

She released a relieved gasp and stared out the window. The red moon reflected in her glossy eyes. It almost made her look demonic. She didn't like being in this tower. It was full of dark energy. She wanted to keep as far away from Orochimaru as possible. Sasuke needed to cool down, so she walked out of the room.

She delicatly closed the door behind her, and walked out of the tower. It was dangerous to walk alone, especially amongst the enemy, but Sasuke had warned them (along with his Sharringon) what would happen if they even _tried_ to hurt her.

A cool breeze blew past her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her bare arms. She rubbed them, and picked up the pace. The wind was warning her. She knew it had to be. She looked back at the moon, that was still bleeding. She closed her eyes.

_"It's all my fault,"_ she thought shamefully.

She told herself that, ever since the battle started. Whenever Sasuke put his mind to it, he would not stop, not even for her. Alice knew of the invasion, but was silent, only 'cause she was afraid of the snake. It was too late to beg Sasuke to leave, and come back to Konoha, to warn them.

This is why she believed her friends were dead. Because of her. She walked to a small area, that still had some grass. Eleven crosses were placed. She stared at them sadly, as a small smile graced her young features.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She placed her hands together and said a small prayer on each of their behalf. "Please, rest in peace."

Her arms fell to her side. She had persuaded her brother into making a small grave for their old friends. He did so, and when he wasn't around, she made small crosses for the each of them, writing their name on them. Her eyes became glossy again, as a tear fell.

Aside from her brother, she was alone. The Sound ninjas killed anything and anyone in their way. She watched it all: the cries of those who were dieing, the pleads, the blood shed, the laughter of those who triumphed in the fight, the animals that tried to run for safety, and the bombing of the mountain.

Her brother told her to hide; he knew how sensitive she was. But she couldn't. She wanted to make sure he was safe, she didn't want to loose him. Itachi wasn't very social, and didn't come to protect her as much as Sasuke did for her.

She sighed sadly, and walked over to the nearest tree. She sat against the trunk of the tree and laid against it. The night was comforting, more comforting than the half-burned tower. She heard something rustling next to her. She stood up quickly with terriozed eyes. She didn't know what to do. She could run, but...

A squirrel popped out of the brush and looked up at her. Alice's defense fell, and she smiled at the small brown squirrel. It looked left to right, make sure it was safe for it to come out. She smiled and bent down, holding out a hand to him. The squirrel sniffed it.

"It's okay little guy, I won't hurt you," she said.

Trusting her words that sounded as sweet as honey, he hopped onto her tiny hand. She elevated the hand to her face and smiled more, before sitting back down. She was always good at making friends with the animals, more so than the humans.

"Maybe I'm not the only one," she said. "Where is your family?"

The squirrel shook his head. It looked depressed. Alice looked at the squirrel in sadness and sympathy.

"I'm sorry. Maybe they made it out! I'm sure you'll find them," she said.

The squirrel looked at her hopefully. It's tiny eyes then widened when it saw a shadow loom over the sweet girl. Alice looked confused at the sudden change in attitude from the small wood-land creature. She cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong little guy?" she asked.

She gasped when she sensed a presence behind her. She swung her head around and saw a shadowy figure staring at her. Even thought the moon was red, and barely lit the sky, she could see a sinister smirk on the new person's face. Her eyes widened, as the person chuckled and rose a weapone just above her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Hm?" Sasuke said, swinging his head to the window. "What was that?"

"Probably a living villager that hid from my army," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He highly doubted that a villager survived. Could...

"How is your sister doing?"

Sasuke turned his head to Orochimaru, the proclaimed Super Emperor.

"Why taking an intrest in her well-being?" Sasuke asked, suspision in his voice.

Orochimaru chuckled and continued doing what ever he was doing.

"It must be so hard for the poor girl. Seeing her home being destroyed. She must have cracked by now," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Remember my warning. You and anyone else that follows you is to stay far away from her," Sasuke said. "Don't even try to hurt her or kill her."

"I would never _dream_ of it," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke sneered at Orochimaru, but was done talking to him. The scream earlier worried him, and he couldn't sense Alice in the Tower at all. He walked out of the room. Once out of the tower, he headed to the Uchiha District, probably the only part of the village that wasn't damaged; no one lived there anymore, so why bother? He would return back to his old home. He only hoped he'd run into Alice along the way (though she knew the way).

He replayed his discussion with Alice, and felt a little guilty. Sasuke turned into the thing he didn't want to become, Itachi. He wasn't good, not anymore. He didn't want Alice to be the same. Alice was only hoping. She was alone, or would be alone. She was only hoping he would agree with her. Instead, he scared her and slammed the door on her. This was the first time he had done anything to upset Alice (aside from when he left Alice and the village behind to train with Orochimaru).

He sighed and opened the door to his old home. It was dusty. He walked in, welcome to the silence, and darkness- He blinked as he looked at the wooden ground. There was dust everywhere, but he saw footsteps that led up the stairs. He followed them up, and saw that a light was on. He walked faster, recognizing that the light was coming from his room. His pace quicked, as he forced the door open.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw who was in the room. Itachi uninterestingly looked at his younger brother. Sasuke didn't look at him, but at Alice, who was unconsious on his old bed. Small traces of blood was on her. His eyes widened. He took a step in, and instintly glared at Itachi. He hasn't hurt Alice yet, but still...

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded.

"Be more careful with her," Itachi said. "Unlike you, she is still innocent, and needs to _stay_ innocent. I found her near some wooden crosses, almost killed by one of your own ninjas."

"The blood?" Sasuke demanded, not raising his voice to scare Alice.

Itachi shook his head.

"Not mine nor the ninja I killed. She had befriened a squirrel that jumped and took the first hit, to protect the girl that showed him compassion," Itachi explained.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke said, now by the sleeping Alice's side.

"Your welcome," Itachi said in a cold tone. "I knew of the raid, and came to protect Alice."

"How did you know of the raid?"

Itachi jerked his head towards Alice.

"When she learned of the raid, she needed to tell someone, to talk to someone. I was nearby, and she told me," Itachi explained.

"Why'd she tell you?" Sasuke asked. She would tell him, before telling anyone else.

"She was afraid of you," Itachi said. "She was afraid of what you would say or think."

Sasuke sighed.

"I haven't been a really good brother, huh?" Sasuke said, not looking at Itachi but Alice.

"You and I are the same," Itachi said. "But for now, we just need to protect her. When I'm not around, _you_ are to stay by her side. If she is going to be the last innocence on this world, then she must be protected."

Sasuke ignored him, but his words sunk in, "Does she have to be the only one?"

Itachi nodded.

"Yes."

Sasuke sighed, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Not yet. Once Alice can defend herself, or until I am sure she will be safe without you," Itachi said. "For now, you will live."

Itachi walked out of the room. Once gone Sasuke muttered under his voice: "Unless I kill you first." He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at his sister, but he had. He just sat there, waiting for her to wake up. He sighed and stood up. He was about to turn, but something grabbed him. He looked and saw the still sleeping Alice. She looked scared, and hurt.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered. "I'm scared to be alone."

Sasuke looked at her sympathectically and sat back down. He placed his other hand on her hand. She smiled.

"I may not be a good person, like you," he whispered, "but I will not leave you alone. I promise."

--

Me: Okay, done! Hope that helped all of you. I might do another chapter, but only if you want me to. I hope you liked it all! Please tell me what you think. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	3. What About the House?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl144(Me): Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews. I was only expecting it to be a one-shot. But it seems all of you want more. So, I'll do more until I either finish it, or if you all think I shouldn't continue. So, this is dedicated to **PhinalPhantasy** and **Warrior-of-the-Flames**. Thanks for your reviews! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

--

After hearing Sasuke say those words to her, Alice was able to fall asleep again. She didn't know if her brother would leave like before, but he was here for her. She knew he meant it. She heard something hum. It was her brother! He was lullying her back to sleep. It was her favorite song.

She smiled, as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered before falling asleep.

Sasuke looked at her. He saw her tear, and wiped it away. He didn't like it when she cried. He made him feel terrible. Her tear wasn't of sadness, he knew that much. She was happy, and showing it with a tear. He knew she'd fall asleep again peacefully if he humed her favorite song.

It was probably two hours before dawn when he fell asleep. He didn't want to deal with Orochimaru. Plus, he'd need all the rest he could get. Alice was woken up, probably three hours after the sun broke from the horizon. She blinked open, and looked at her sleeping brother. Not wanting to wake him, she threw the blanket over him, and quietly jumped down the bed. Although she wasn't a ninja, she was very graceful.

She walked out of the room, and walked down to the kitchen. She looked around, trying to remember where they stashed the food, incase of an event like this. She began rummaging through the kitchen, as the day they began storing food in their once home.

_Flashback_

_"Alice, do you remember the way here?"_ _Sasuke asked._

_5-year-old Alice nodded, "Yes big brother!"_

_Sasuke nodded. He was thinking about the offer Orochimaru gave him. He would have left in a heart-beat, but the girl next to him was the only thing stopping him. If he was going to leave, Alice was going to be safe. In the little girl's (and his) arms were brown bags filled with some food._

_When they arrived at the house, Sasuke opened the door, and walked in. Alice followed, looking in wander at her old home, that she had no memory of. She followed her older brother into the kitchen, and he began unpacking the food. Alice set the bag on the ground, and looked at her brother. She knew something was going on._

_"Big brother?-" she asked._

_He didn't look at her, but answered, "Yea Alice?"_

_"Why are we here?"_

_Sasuke placed the can down and didn't let go, or continue._

_"If there is, for some unknown reason, an attack on Konoha, I want you to run here, and hide. If it looks like you'll be here for a while, you'll have food to keep yourself safe," Sasuke replied, continuing._

_Alice blinked._

_"What about you?"_

_"Once over, I'll come and find you."_

_"You'll always come back to me? Right?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Promise me."_

_"...I promise Alice. I'll come back to you, no matter what."_

_Satisified with her brother's answer, Alice began helping him."_

"Aha!" Alice said proudly, finding the food.

She rumaged through the food, until finding something to make. Sasuke laied on the bed still, not realizing his sister was not laying beside him. He blinked his eyes open, and looked up, expecting to see Alice. His face went pale when he didn't see her.

"Alice?" he said, standing to his feet.

He walked out of the room, down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. He sensed Alice's presence. She was still here. He walked into the kitchen, and released a relieved sigh. Alice looked over her chair and smiled at him.

"Morning big brother!"

At the table, before her, was a fruit salad. Another fruit salad was across from her.

"The fruit?"

She smiled.

"I know. I was surprised too. But it's good! Come have some," she said.

He nodded, and walked to his seat across from her. He began eating his fruit salad. She was right, it tasted fresh. When finished, they cleaned up. A sudden knock at the front door surprised them both. Alice, acting on instinct, walked over to open it, but Sasuke stopped her. Almost losing her once (technically twice) made him very over-protective of her. He opened the door, and saw a Sound ninja. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well?"

"Lord Super Emperor Orochimaru demands to see you," the ninja replied.

Alice giggled in the background. Sasuke nodded. He turned over his shoulder to Alice.

"Alice, want to come?" he said. He really wasn't asking her. She nodded quickly, and followed her brother out of the house.

--

Sasuke uninterestingly knocked on the door.

"Ah, Sasuke. Come in," Orochimaru said on the other side.

Sasuke opened the door. He stepped in, and Alice was about to follow.

"No no dear child. I must speak with your brother alone," Orochimaru said.

Alice was surprised. She looked at her brother. He sighed, and nodded.

"Stay outside the door, and don't move," he said.

She nodded, and did as said. She heard the door close behind her.

--

Me: Okay, done! How was it? Going to continue. Please tell me what you think. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	4. What About the Memories?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl144(Me): Hi everyone! Hm, not that many reviews. Oh well! May be short, and may be pointless, but not really. Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

--

When the door was closed infront of her, Alice timidly walked over to the closets bench and sat down. She leaned her back against the wooden wall. She stared at the wall before her. She laied her hands on her lap, and slouched.

She was thankful she was alone out here, but then she wasn't. She didn't want to be out here alone.

_"Though, it is better than being in with Orochimaru,"_ she reasoned with herself.

She sighed and closed her eyes. While waiting, she began thinking back to when her brother had left the village. She didn't remember much...

_Flashback _(It's going to be around Sasuke, and even though she wasn't there for it, it's mostly for all of you to see what happened)

_Sasuke stuffed the last of what he would need in his backpack. He sighed, and closed it up._

_"Biwg bwother?" a tired Alice whispered._

_Sasuke turned and looked at the still tired Alice. She was barely opening her eyes. Sasuke walked over and rubbed her hair. She laied her head back on the pillow._

_"I'm, going out for a while," he said._

_Alice yawned and nodded._

_"Come back before morning," she said._

_She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Sasuke rubbed her head lovingly, before bending down and kissing her hair. He placed his headband next to her. He swung the bag over his shoulder, and walked out of the apartment home, locking it behind him. He walked to the gates, but was stopped by Sakura. Nobody was going to stop him. He was going to get stronger, to kill Itachi, and protect Alice._

_"What about Alice?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke didn't answer. She tried stopping him, so he had to stop her. He knocked her out, "Take care of Alice for me." Sakura fell to the ground. He would have left her there, but Alice wouldn't appreciate that, so he picked her up and placed her on the bench. He then slipped a note under her hand. He turned and walked to the gates. Waiting for him were the Sounds ninjas. He looked back once at Konoha, then left..._

Alice opened her eyes when she heard footsteps. She looked hopefully at the door, but it didn't open.

"Waiting for your brother?" a voice asked.

Alice jumped in fright and looked at the new one. Kabuto was smirking at her with the sinister smile that Orochimaru had. Alice wanted to curl into a ball, but sat proudly. When she didn't answer, he smirked, and walked into Orochimaru's office. Alice sighed in relief. She brought her knees to her chest, and sighed.

"Please hurry brother," she said. "I'm scared."

She closed her eyes and buried her head in her knees. She remembered when she went to the Sound Country to find her brother. She missed him then, and didn't want to loose him. Plus, he made her a promise...

_Flashback_

_Alice walked through the forest, not knowing where she was going. She looked at the map in her hands. She sighed, and placed it somewhere on her person. She then walked through the forest. Night was beginning to fall. She looked at the rising moon._

_  
"Please moon," Alice said. "Lend me your light to find my brother."_

_The moon obliged. But since she was a little girl, she tired easily. She walked over to a tree, curled up, and fell asleep. The stars would protect her, right? Three shadows hovered over her._

_"What is this? A little girl?" one said._

_The owner of the voice bent down and picked up the bag, and looked through it. The others looked curiously. The only girl bent down and studied the peaceful sleeping face that belonged to the little girl. She looked familiar._

_"Konohaian!"_

_The girl looked at the two males and saw a blue headband with the Konoha symbol on it. They blinked. She was too young to be a ninja. Still, she was an enemy. They were about to kill her, but something made them look at her again._

_"She looks familiar," the other male said._

_"A lot like..."_

_  
"It doesn't matter who she looks like, she's still an enemy," the other male said, taking out a kunai._

_He held it over his head, and was about to attack the unsuspecting Uchiha when a hand stopped the attacked. The hand was holding his wrist. All looked and their eyes widened when they saw Sharringon eyes. The one he was holding fell to the ground._

_"I-Itachi!" the female said._

_"Leave the girl alone," Itachi said._

_The two nodded, surviving, and running back to Orochimaru's lair. Itachi looked at his younger sister. He bent down, picked her up, and too took off towrds Orochimaru's lair. Itachi was holding her protectivly against his body._

_"You're looking for him, right?"_

_She didn't answer; only continue to sleep. He wasn't expecting an answer. When he arrived at Orochimaru's "hidden" lair. He laied Alice close to the door, then knocked on it. He backed up, and blended in with the shadows. The door slid open, and Sasuke's eyes widened._

Alice opened her eyes and looked out the window. Even after the attack, the village's sky was bright again. The sun was still bright. She sighed, and laied her head on her arms.

"Please hurry big brother."

--

Me: Okay, done! How was it? Going to continue. Please tell me what you think. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	5. What About the Plans?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl144(Me): Hi everyone! Hm, not that many reviews. Oh well! May be short, so I am deeply sorry. Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

--

"What the hell do you mean a raid on the Village Hidden in the Clouds?!" Sasuke barked.

Orochimaru sat at his desk, smirking his weird, evil, creepy smile. The room was dimly lit because if it was fully bright, Orochimaru would probably shrivel up into a raisin and die. (Too graphic? Nah!) Kabuto has the same smirk, and the light glaring off of his glasses.

Sasuke tightened his fists. Orochimaru was saying a stupid speech about something stupid when he suddenly said that they were going to raid the Village Hidden in the Clouds (Kumogakure) in the Land of Lightning. He wanted to leave, tonight.

"As I have just told you, Sasuke."

"But we just finished our take over of Konohagakure and you already want to go into another war!?" Sasuke demanded.

"My, you catch on fast," Orochimaru said, with a haunting tease.

Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Yes, I know everyone is probably tired, but I want to rid this world of evil, and remake it," Orochimaru said.

"Remake it? How?"

"I just took over one of the-well, _was_ the strongest village in ninja world, but know, I have taken over it. Soon, the other lands will bow down to my power," Orochimaru said. "And I will be the supreme leader of them all, naturally."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why did he follow this guy again?

"The only problem, is that we must take down all the other strong villages, to show that we are a force to be recond with," Orochimaru said. "That is why we leave at dusk."

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine," Sasuke said.

"Oh, by the way," Kabuto suddenly said.

Sasuke looked at the white haired boy, and glared. He didn't like Kabuto.

"How is your sister?" Kabuto asked in his weird, teasing voice.

Sasuke's glare intensifed at the boy.

"Why do you suddenly care?"

"Hmhm. No reason. Just don't want her to be so afraid of us," Kabuto said, fixing his glasses. "After all, she did see your last killing."

"What do you mean?"

Kabuto's smirk widened.

"Why, don't you know? When attacking Konohagakure, your little sister watched you kill your friends," Kabuto said.

Sasuke's look grew annoyed.

"I just don't want her to be afriad of her only, protector," Kabuto lingered on the word "protector" for effect.

Sasuke growled.

"Don't talk about her like that," Sasuke said deathly, ready to activate his Sharringon.

Kabuto only smiled.

"Of course Sasuke. No need to get over-protective," Kabuto said.

Sasuke looked back at Orochimaru. Orochimaru shook his head.

"No, I have nothing more to tell you. You can leave now," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke turned and walked out of the office. He opened the door, and slammed it close. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Brother?"

Sasuke looked at Alice. She was at the window sill. She looked worried.

"Is everything alright big brother?" she asked.

He sighed.

"What?! What do you mean!?" Alice pratically shouted.

Sasuke looked at his younger sympathetically. He walked her home, and explained everything there. She was patient, and the minute he ended his explination, she voiced her opinion. She wasn't done yet though, she wanted to persuade her brother not to fight.

"If you go- you're still injuried!" Alice exclaimed. "If you go now, you might..."

She didn't finish as tears entered her eyes. She tried wiping the tears away, but they continued to come. She didn't need to continue her sentence, he knew the ending to what she was trying to say. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, embrassing her in a hug. She buried her head in his chest, and allowed the tears to fall.

"I know," Sasuke said. "But I have to go, it's the only way I can protect you."

She sniffled, and rubbed the rest of her tears away.

"Then, I'm coming," she said.

He was about to argue with her, but stopped. It would be dangerous to come with him, _but_ it would be much more dangerous here. At least if she comes with them, he can keep his eyes on her. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, you can come," he said. "But stay out of the fights, understand?"

"Okay brother," she said. "I promise."

--

Later that day, at the still destroyed Tower, Orochimaru was looking over a book. Kabuto decided to ask the question that's been bugging him for a long time.

"Sir? Is it time yet?" Kabuto asked.

"Not yet, Kabuto. Not yet," Orochimaru said. "We still need to rid him of his burden. Then, it will be time."

Kabuto nodded, understanding. Orochimaru suddenly stood.

"Come Kabuto, it is almost time to get going," Orochimaru said.

--

Me: Okay, done! How was it? Going to continue. Please tell me what you think. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	6. What About the Past?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): Hi everyone! Hm, not that many reviews. Oh well! May be short, so I am deeply sorry. Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

--

The knock at the Uchiha's door made Sauske look at it with distaste. Alice looked up aswell; her face a mixture between determination and worridness. Next to her feet was a small bag, the one she came to the village with. Sasuke looked at her and nodded, then he walked to the door. He opened it, and there was a Sound nin at the door.

"Supreme Lord Orochi-"

"I know why you're here, now move out of my way," Sasuke said, pushing past the nin.

The nin was surprised, but heard a small: "excuse me", and felt his legs be pushed lightly. He looked, and saw Sasuke's little sister close the door and run up behind him. The ninja blinked, before following them (since they were going the same way). The nin kept his distance from the two, knowing Sasuke didn't like it when people got too close to his sister.

They soon arrived at the once tall gates. Orochimaru was at the front of it all, saying something. Alice, though she didn't want to see him, couldn't see him. She already knew what he was saying, but wanted to be at a higher level. Everyone around her were like giants to her, and it scared her. Suddenly, someone picked her up. She was about to scream for Sasuke, when she saw that it was Sasuke. He placed her on his shoulders, so she could see.

"Thank you," she said.

He gave a grunt. Alice smiled, knowing he said: "No problem." Orochimaru finished what he was saying, recieiving cheers and applauses. Alice looked at around worriedly. She had been with these people for a while, but were they all really _this_ stupid?

"Time to go," Sasuke said.

Alice nodded, and the group began to walk out of the gates. They were following a path to Kumogakure. A sickning feeling began stirring in Alice's stomach. Something bad was going to happen. Something always did.

--

"It's night. We should set up," a random nin shouted.

No one argued. They set up their sleeping bags, and a fire. There were a few groups that circled around the fires. Sasuke set up his bag near the fire, then layed against a tree trunk. Alice set her's up next to his, but fell asleep on his lap. Sasuke stroked her hair lovingly.

"Say man," a sudden ninja around the fire said.

Sasuke looked up at him unemotionally.

"What?"

"What's the whole deal with you bringing that girl everywhere?" the same Sound ninja asked.

Sasuke looked back at his sister lovingly.

"She's all I have left of my past," he explained.

"What do you mean?" another nin asked.

Sasuke would rarely tell anyone of his past, but he needed to tell someone.

"_At first, I lived in the Uchiha district with my mom, dad, and older brother. Then, mom brought someone home. Kara. I didn't understand her at first. When I first walked in her room, all she did was cry. It was a little annoying, so I walked up to the crib to see what annoyence was causing it. When I got to her crib, she had her eyes closed. I told her to stop crying. I guess she heard me, cause she had looked up at me. I was surprised. She began to cry again. I was a little annoyed, and grabbed her hand. What surprised me was that at my sudden touch she stopped crying. She even smiled, and cooed at me. I didn't understand her. After that, I became her favorite person. She only smiled at me._"

The other nins blinked, still not understanding him. Sasuke still looked at his sleeping sister, who grimaced everytime he removed his hands.

"_Even though she was too young to go outside, I'd sneak her out. Itachi would help, before he began distancing himself. She and I were the only ones that hanged out together. But then, when Itachi betrayed the clan, I believed he killed Alice. When I had come to, I ran to check on her. She was already dead._"

"But, if she was dead, how is she here now?" a rookie Sound nin asked.

"_Because, he didn't killer her. Itachi placed a fake there, and killed that. He took Alice far away before I came back from the Academy. It wasn't till I became a Genin of the Leaf Village that I found her. I couldn't believe it, she was safe. After that, I made sure she was safe._"

"If you loved her so much, why'd you leave the village?" another nin asked.

Sasuke sent a glare.

"Like I said, to protect her. I, I wasn't stronger than Itachi. I needed to get stronger. It was harder for me to leave her," Sasuke said.

Sasuke removed his hands, making Alice grimace. He picked her up, and laied her in her sleeping bag.

"I'd give my life, to protect her," he said, "because her childhood was lost."

He had removed his hand from her at this point, and it made Alice grimace. The other ninjas looked at Sasuke like he was an idiot. Sasuke just kept his gaze on Alice, before closing it.

"And it's my fault."

--

Me: Hm, bad way to end the chapter. Sorry if it's short. Please tell me what you think. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	7. What About the Animal?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): Hi everyone! Hm, not that many reviews. Oh well! May be short, so I am deeply sorry. Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

--

The other ninjas looked at Sasuke, but wouldn't speak. Not even the toughest out of the group would speak to Sasuke. He looked at his sister for a while longer, before laying his his bag, and _supposedly_ closing his eyes. The others did the same, and soon, the flame was put out.

Sasuke laied in the bag, allowing his mind to drift. Was he that desprate to tell someone of the past? _His_ past? What was he _thinking_? He sighed, and turned on his back. He looked up at the leaves, that hid the white moon. He wasn't thinking. It just came out. He just wanted to tell someone, but he told complete strangers!

He heard a small whimper. He nearly cracked his head when he snapped his head to the direction of Alice. He looked at his little sister, and saw her face strunched up into a distaste. She was probably having a nightmare. He was about to reach out to her, but she sat up quickly. She looked pale.

Sasuke, being the worried older brother he had become, sat up quickly, and by her side in a heart-beat. He wrapped his arms around her, and she trembled in his arms. She was terrified; he could feel it. Before he could get a word out of his mouth (not even a breath), Alice spoke.

"Why?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Why what?"

"Why did elder brother do it? Why did he kill mommy and daddy?" Alice said, her head now laying on his shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He was caught off guard by her question. He didn't tell her much about their parents, only saying they were killed. He just never said _who_ killed them. How did she know? Was she listening in to his story?

"What, do you mean Alice?" he asked.

"I saw him, just now, in my dream," she said.

Her dream!? How could she...?

"What do you mean Alice? You remember that day?"

"A little. Mommy and daddy. They screamed, and shouted," Alice said, shuttering.

He held her more, comforting her.

"Then, I saw something red," Alice continued. "It looked, it looked like blood." She paused. "Why did he not come after me brother? Why was I spared, yet mommy and daddy died?"

Sasuke sighed, and buried her head to his chest. This was the question he'd been trying to avoid for so long.

"You were barly born. What probable cause would he have to kill you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wandering if what he said was the truth.

"And, he loved you. He still does," Sasuke said. "Like me, he doesn't want you killed."

"Then, why does he want you dead brother?" Alice asked, her voice cracking.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

His tone told her to stop, and so she did. She didn't want to anger her brother. Sasuke sighed, and held his sister still. She was still shaking. He didn't mean to scare her like that. He made sure the others were asleep, before he began humming Alice's lullaby, her song. She closed her eyes, and swayed to her brother's humming, beginning to hum herself. Her humming dimmed down as she was slowly slipping back into sleep. Sasuke watched her, his humming dying down aswell. When absolutly sure she was asleep, she he laied her back in her sleeping bag, and then went to his bag and fell asleep aswell.

--

"Big brother," Alice said, shaking her older brother. "Big brother."

He turned, not responding to her calls. He was tired. Alice pouted in annoyence. She placed the back of her hands on her hips and stared at him. Maybe her stare would make him so uncomfortable that he'd wake up. It worked when she wanted pancakes.

"Is he awake yet?" the rookie asked.

Alice looked up at him. She hardly believed he was a Sound nin; he was too nice and sweet. She shook her head no.

"No, he's being stubborn," she said. "But I didn't know my lullaby had that affect on him."

"Hm? Lullaby?" the rookie asked.

Alice nodded.

"Yea, whenever I get scared or wake up from a bad dream, my big brother-"

"That's a secret Alice!" Sasuke said, his hand over her mouth.

The rookie nin blinked at the two. Alice was also surprised, but grinned widely.

"Big brother! You're up!" she said.

He sighed.

"Yeah I'm up," he said, getting out of the sleeping bag. "Time to go yet?"

"Not yet. Everyone's still packing up," the rookie replied.

He nodded, then looked down at the innocent eyes of his sister.

"And you?"

"I'm packed."

He nodded. He began packing up his sleeping bag; his little sister watching him from a log. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of something interesting. She turned her head over her shoulders quizically.

"Hm?"

She got up off of the log and walked over to the interseting thing, unseen by her older brother. She followed it, looking around the woods.

"I know I saw it here," she said.

She heard rustling, and looked at the nearest bush. It was shaking. She caught glimpse and soft green eyes. Curiousity took the better of the innocent child as she walked over to the bush. She bent down and looked into the bush, to get a closer at the green eyes.

"Oh wow. What pretty eyes," she said.

The thing that owned the green eyes shrunk deeper into the bush, but never taking it's eyes off of the girl with shimering black eyes. Alice held out her hand to the bush.

"Come on, I don't bite. Well, I do, but I won't bite you," Alice said.

The thing was still scared.

"Please?"

The thing gave up, and slowly walked out to her. It was whimpering as it came out. Alice smiled, happy to have gotten the little thing to trust her. When the small animal emerged from the bush, Alice let out a little glee, that scared the poor thing. It rushed back into the bush.

"Oh. I'm sorry little guy. I didn't mean to scare you," Alice said, crouching infront of the bush again. "It's just that, you're my favorite animal, and you're so cute!"

The little animal blinked. It approached Alice once again, and sniffed her. When detecting she was not a danger to it, it let out a small noise of approval, making Alice grin even more. Alice bent down, and began stroking the animal's back.

"My my! Your fur is so soft and silky! You're a strange little fox though. Aren't white foxes up in the Land of Snow?"

The little white fox gave a small cry.

"Do you have family? Are they here?"

This cry was sadder.

"Oh, you're alone, huh?"

The little fox gave a sad nod of approval. Alice looked at it sympathetically.

"Well then, would you like to travel with me?" she asked.

The little fox gave a confused cry at the sudden question. Alice looked hopeful.

"Come on. Our travels are fun! Plus you won't be alone!" Alice said.

The fox nodded. Alice smiled.

"YEAH!"

The little fox flinched.

"Oh, sorry," Alice said, rubbing it's back.

The little fox moved into her hand, and began purring. Alice smiled at it.

"I should give you a name. What sounds good? I can't call you 'Foxy', everyone would make fun of you," Alice said thoughtfully.

The fox looked up at her. Alice's eyes brightened.

"I know! How about Kit?"

The fox blinked, then shook it's head. Alice looked a little crest-fallen.

"No? What do you mean no? I think it's cute!"

The fox turned it's back. Alice blinked, before smiling. She began tickling the little fox, who was surprised. She continued to tickle it. The little fox tried to escape, but Alice had her hold on him (yes, it's a he).

"I'll stop if you agree to be Kit," Alice said.

The little fox nodded, wanting to stop her tickling it. Alice smiled, and stopped. She then brought "Kit" up to her nose.

"See Kit, was that so hard?"

Kit gave a sigh, making Alice giggle. A sound caught both their attentions.

"Alice!"

"Oh, it's my big brother," Alice said, turning slightly to face Sasuke.

Sasuke appeared from behind a tree, and spotted his little sister. Relief over-flowed him. He was by her side in a second.

"Alice, are you alright?"

"I'm fine big brother."

"Why did you run off like that? You had me worried!"

Alice looked down, ashamed of herself.

"Sorry big brother."

Kit noticed her change in mood, and began licking her face, trying to make her feel better. Alice noticed, and giggled.

"Thanks Kit," she said, stroking the loveable fox.

"Huh? What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"This is Kit, a white fox. He's the reason I strayed from camp," Alice said. "Kit this is my big brother, Sasuke."

Kit looked at Sasuke skeptically. He had made the girl sad. But, she seemed to be happy with him, so Kit didn't try biting his hand off when he patted his head. Sasuke was unsure of Alice having a wild pet, but he wouldn't win the argument. Alice was small and young, she had an advantage over Alice.

"Come on, the group's ready to leave," Sasuke said.

Alice facial expresions fell.

"Yes," she said. "We must, go back to the group."

Sasuke took her free hand, and guided her back to the group. Kit looked up at his new friend sadly. She seemed so sad.

--

Me: So Alice has made a new friend! And it's a white fox! Please, no flaming about the white fox. Also, if you want to know the lullaby, please ask, and I will surly tell you (I think the lullaby will be very important later on). For picture of the white fox, please see my profile. The picture should be enough for you to see (I hope it's not too small). Please tell me what you think. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	8. What About the Raid?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! This is all to you!! As for the song that Sasuke hums to Alice to calm her down, it's Quiet Night!! I love that song. If you've never heard it, please go to youtube and listen to it. Look for "Quiet Night - English". I'm going to the Key Game tonight, and as a present, I'm going to post this for all of you! Hope my school wins! Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

--

The two returned back to the Sound nins, who didn't seem to care of their disappearence. The only one who did was the rookie, who was staring at the fox. Kit didn't like the closeness, so he snipped at the rookie nin. The nin jumped back in fright. Alice giggled.

"You're afraid of _that_?" spat another Sound nin.

Alice sent a pout at the nin, but stroked Kit.

"Don't worry, Kit isn't mean. He just thought you were too close, and was warning you," Alice explained.

"Oh," the rookie nin said. "I'll remember that next time."

"Come on, we're going," Sasuke said.

"Okay big brother," Alice said, running up to Sasuke's side.

She held his pants' leg with one hand, and the other held Kit.

"Remember Alice, I want you to stay away from the fights," Sasuke said.

"I know big brother," Alice said sadly.

Sasuke noticed. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't say something helpful, like "this must be done". It could be avoidable; he knew it could be. But Alice would do as she said. Kit noticed the feelings between the two. Something was happening. Kit climbed onto Alice's shoulder, and rubbed his head against her cheek. Alice smiled, and placed her hand under his chin.

"Thanks Kit. Want to stay on my shoulder?"

Kit nodded, and rubbed his head into her neck. Alice giggled. Sasuke looked at them, and felt the corner's of his lips trying to form a smile, but he refused to allow it to brake surface. The other Sound nins behind, infront, and around them, looked at the little girl disgustingly. In all honesty (which is a first for them), they hated Alice. To them, she was an annoying little girl who was too clingy to Sasuke, and weak.

'Course, no one was going to try to kill her, not with her ever-so-watchful brother always by her side even when she gasped! Also, they'd have to go with her elder brother that even their Supreme Emperor Lord King (made the name up; suits his concided ego) Orochimaru was afraid of. No, they were just going to have to wait for nature to do it's job.

Alice was in her own thoughts (mainly on how she was going to take care of Kit), when she felt a chilling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned her head slightly, and cringed when she saw who was walking their way. She moved closer to her brother, so much so that he almost tripped at her sudden closeness. He didn't need to ask. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Kabuto walk their way. Kit also looked,a nd began to growl. Kabuto walked up beside Alice, and gave the two of them a twisted smile.

"Good morning," he said. "What's this?"

"His name is Kit; he's a fox," Alice said. "A white fox to be exact."

"A white fox? Where ever did you find it?" Kabuto asked with his still twisted smile.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke questioned.

Kabuto shrugged.

"No reason," he said, then walking ahead.

Alice shivered. Kit glared his narrow eye slits at Orochimaru's assistant. Sasuke did the same as the fox. He was getting real annoyed with Kabuto.

--

"Alright everyone, there's Kumogakure. Remember the plan," Orochimaru said.

"Plan? What plan?" Sasuke questioned.

"Kill, and don't be killed," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath, making his younger sister look at him worriedly.

"Now then, you know what to do," Orochimaru said, leading the way to the gates of Kumogakure.

The mass Sound nin-army walked to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Sasuke stood his ground, and waited till they were out of ear-shot, to look at his sister.

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yes big brother, I need to stay here, and not get involved," Alice answered.

Sasuke nodded, rubbed the top of her head, and followed the army, his hand on the hilt of his sword (he has a sword right? oh well, I'm giving him a sword). Alice watched him leave, before lowering her head closer to Kit, who was in her arms.

"He'll be okay, right?"

Kit gave a cry. (His cry is going to be this: "Krr." Only thing I could think of) Alice smiled, and buried her nose into his silky fur.

"Thanks Kit."

Down in Kumogakure, the village was busy. People were talking, laughing, doing whatever it was that people usually do before being attacked. None of them saw the bloodlust in most of the enemy ninjas eyes, before it was too late.

Alice watched from the area her brother left her. She was sitting down, with Kit on her head. Kit's ears perked up at the sudden sound. Alice heard it too.

"It's started."

"Krr."

"Please be okay big brother."

"Krr."

Alice stood up, scaring the fox on her head. She was in deep thought. Back in the village, Sasuke slashed one of the village's ninja in half. He moved aside so the blood didn't get on his body. It was bad enough his sister knew he was a killer, he didn't want to have to let her see blood on him. He turned quickly, and decappicated a villager. All the while, his eyes were dead; he felt empty on the inside.

Alice didn't move from her spot. But she knew something was wrong. Kit noticed too, for the fur on the back of his hind stood, as he released a growl. Alice turned her head slighlty, to see what was giving her such an uneasy feeling. Her question was answered when she saw five ninjas.

Back in the village, Sasuke was slicing and dicing. But he didn't feel proud of it. All around him he heard crys of pain, anguish, and tears. But what broke his heart was the crys of little kids, who were showed no mercy. Even though he was now a killer, he had his standards: he was not going to hurt a child under his age; they reminded him too much of Alice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sasuke turned his head so-fast that others would have thought he snapped it. He knew that cry. He knew it.

"ALICE!!"

Alice stumbled back, holding Kit back. Kit was trying to get out of her arms and attack the ninjas that dared to try and hurt Alice. Alice did not allow him because she didn't want to loose him either. The five ninjas (who were ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Clouds) looked down at her with distaste.

"What are you doing here?"

Alice stayed quiet.

"I asked you a question."

Silence.

"Why you little-!"

The ninja rose his hand to smack Alice, when his hand was suddenly sliced off. Alice looked in wonder, and worry. Sasuke glared menacingly at the five. His sword was still out, the tip of his blade was pointed at the group, as he stood protectivly infront of Alice. Kit calmed down, but wanted to rip some human skin. Sasuke's sharringon was activated.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister."

"So, she's an Uchiha," another nin said. "Pretty pathetic."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Not even a blink of the eye, Sasuke decappitated the ninja that made fun of his sister. Alice closed her eyes, and Kit looked at Sasuke in complete surprise. The other four ninjas looked at their commrade (dead, I might add) in shock. Sasuke looked at them with a murderous look. In a swift movement, the other four fell to the ground. Their bodies didn't move. Sasuke de-activated his sharringon. He turned to see Alice still with her eyes closed. Kit was worried. What if Sasuke tried hurting Alice? NO! Kit would not allow it. Kit growled when Sasuke neared them. Sasuke payed the fox no mind.

"Alice?"

Alice looked up quickly, and smiled when she saw Sasuke.

"Big brother, you're okay," Alice said, kindly.

Sasuke nodded; he didn't know what to say. Kit calmed down. Both heard more explosions coming from the village. They looked to see black smoke rising. Alice's eyes sadened.

"It's, over, huh?" Alice asked.

"Yea," Sasuke answered.

Kit began to whimper at the sight of the rising black smoke. Alice began comforting him, while Sasuke looked for a sign of the Sound ninjas.

"Are they here yet?" Alice asked.

"No," Sasuke answered. "I don't seem them."

"I wonder, who is next," Alice said thoughtfully, though it was more of to herself.

Sasuke glanced at his sister sideways, before looking back for the army. What village was next?

--

Me: Another one bites the dust! Tehehe. But seriously, now that makes both Konohagakure and Kumogakure lost to Orochimaru's ninjas. Who's next? Please tell me what you think. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	9. What About the Next?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! This is all to you!! For all of you who were wondering, my school won: 0-57 in my schools favor. It was really a one-sided game. Let's see what village is next. Oh, also Kit is going to be more-animated then other animals. Yeah animated! Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

The army walked from the burning village to where Sasuke and Alice were. Alice was sitting, playing with Kit, while Sasuke was on guard. Kabuto was the first person he saw. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the white-haired boy who was smirking.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Scared of a little blood?"

Sasuke growled, making his sister look up. She's never heard him growl before.

"Back of Kabuto."

"My my, aren't we touchy," Kabuto said, giving Alice a side glance. "Having something to do with your sister, no doubt."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You're on thin ice Kabuto."

"Now now, no need to be so defensive. I am just wondering."

"Since when have you ever cared about anything in your life?"

"Now now you two," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke, Kabuto, and Alice turned to look at him. Kit gave a small growl. Alice was going to stand, but decided against it. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, for his eyes were on Alice.

"What do you want Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru turned his gaze to the annoyed Sasuke.

"I need to speak to you two, alone," Orochimaru said.

"About what?"

"Our next target," Kabuto said.

Sasuke glared at Kabuto with a side glance. Kabuto only smirked at this.

"Come on you two," Orochimaru said, leading deeper into the forest.

Kabuto followed. Sasuke did too, but stopped momentarily next to his sister and nodded. She nodded back. He then followed Orochimaru and Kabuto. Alice watched them leave, until she couldn't see them anymore. She stood up, and walked to a tree. She knelt down, and watched the other nins come her way. She didn't know if someone would protect her, so she found it best to hide till her brother came to find her. Kit didn't understand why they were hiding, but didn't go against Alice. Suddenly, a low growl emerged from the fox's stomach. The fox immediatly blushed, while Alice looked down at him.

"Are you hungrey?"

"Krr."

Alice stood up. She was fighting with herself, she didn't want to disobey her brother, but she had a responsibility to Kit. She sighed, "I'll be back before my brother realizes I'm gone." With that, and an agreement from a hungrey Kit, she walked into the forest for some berry's to feed Kit.

--

"I believe the next best place to hit is either Kirigakure or Sunagakure," Kabuto said.

"Have you even been to those two village's lately?" Sasuke questioned. "Either one will rip your head off if you get 5ft close to their village."

"Yes, but Sunagakure was very easy to get into last time," Orochimaru said.

"Last time, Sunagakure didn't have Gaara as their Kazekage," Sasuke remarked back.

"True," Orochimaru said. "Then Kiri-"

"You're signing a death wish if you try attacking the village," Sasuke said.

"Yes, but I think it will be a very good challenge to the others if we attack the Village Hidden in the Mist. Now, I will have no further arguments, understand?" Orochimaru said.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, crossing his arms.

As Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a non-participating Sasuke came up with a plan to take down Kirigakure, none of them knew of a plan a few of the Sound nins were planning. Their target's Alice.

"I hate that little brat!"

"We all do."

"Yes, but I have a plan."

"A plan? What are you planning?"

"We all know how much that little brat loves her brother, right?"

"Yea?"

"Well, what if we found a way to trick her into leaving us forever? Using her brother?"

"Her brother? He'll never do anything to hurt her!"

"I never said _he_ had to do it."

"Ohhh," the other ninjas said, catching on. The nin began explaining his plan, and soon, the others were quite happy with the plan.

Alice walked around, the now-fed fox on her head.

"Kit? Are we almost there yet?"

"Krr!"

"I thought you knew the way back?"

"Krr. Krr!" Kit retorted.

Alice giggled, when she heard something. She quickly followed, and smiled when she saw her brother. He was talking to three other ninjas. (Anyone want to guess what's about to happen?) She smiled, and walked over to him. She stopped when she heard her brother speaking, about her. She was curious.

"...the thing constantly follows me around, not even _**once**_ allowing me some time to myself!"

The other three laughed. Alice blinked.

"She's suppose to be an Uchiha, yet she's absolutly **useless**!" Sasuke said.

Alice blinked back tears.

"I don't even know why she thinks I li-"

"Big brother?"

Alice stepped out, and towards him. Her black eyes were glossy. The four smirked.

_"Show time!"_

"What do you want?"

"What are you talking about big brother?"

"You never get it, do you? Are you really so stupid?"

Alice held back a gasp.

"Big brother, what are you-?"

"Are you honestly asking _that_? Don't you get it? I. Don't. Like. You, you annoying little brat!"

Alice's eyes widened as tears escaped her. Kit growled. He knew this kid was no good. Sasuke glared at Alice.

"What? Are you _crying_? I knew it. You are nothing but a cry-baby! I don't have time for a cry-baby, so go **away!**"

Alice's face read complete horror. Her brother, the one she cared for, didn't love her, at all? Kit was just ready to rip this boy's face off, but Alice stopped him. She ran away from the group, tears blinding her vision as she ran. She ran past other Sound nins who were surprised by her appearence, and the rookie nin, who was surprised and worried.

Sasuke walked out to where the Sound nin were setting up their camp, when sobs caught his attention. A blurr ran past him, making him look surprise. He did catch a glimpse of white. His eyes widened when he he saw the back of the person's shirt.

"Alice!" he called.

Alice continued to run. If she was nothing but a bother to him, then she'd get as far away from him as possible. Kit was holding onto her head for dear-life! Sasuke was about to catch up, but she had run into the forest again, making it harder for him to find her. His eyes were confused, but grew angry immediatly. Footsteps forced him to turn sharply.

"What's wrong with Alice?" the rookie asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "But I'm going to find out."

Some laughter was heard. He turned sharply again, and his eyes burned with rage when he saw, well, him! He turned fully, scaring the rookie next to him. The four looked up and were startled when they saw Sasuke's raging face. The one that was made to look like him, changed back into his normal look. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke demanded.

Alice came to a stop, and hiccuped through her tears. She began to rub the tears that were leaving streaks. Her eyes (when opened) were blood-shot red. Kit climbed down to her shoulder, and began to rub his head into poor, crying little girl's neck. Alice tried to stop crying, but they continued. She crouched down.

"I-I-I (sniffle) am w-weak (hiccup). No-(hiccup)no wonder bi-g-g bro-(sniffle)brother doesn't l-l-l-love me," Alice said, trying to control herself.

"Krr," Kit comforted.

Sasuke's fists were shaking with anger.

"What the hell do you mean by **THAT?!**" Sasuke demanded.

The rookie nin (calling him "Rookie" 'til I give him a name) was holding Sasuke back, the best he could. None of the other ninjas were going to get involved because: **#1**, they didn't want to get hit, and **#2** they honestly didn't care. Orochimaru and Kabuto were looking with mild interest.

"So, the little girl was run out," Orochimaru said, chuckling under his breath. "This will be interesting."

Sasuke fought hard to get out of Rookie's grasp.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Calm down Sasuke!"

"I said **let go!**" Sasuke shouted, ripping out of Rookie's grip.

Sasuke lunged at the one that had made himself look like Sasuke. (Yeah, confusing sentence) Alice rocked back and force, her knees at her chest. She had gotten over crying (that, and she couldn't cry anymore), and was now just rocking back and forth. Kit was watching her from the grass, ready to comfort her when needed.

"Krr."

"Sorry Kit," she said. "I just don't know what to do."

"Sasuke!"

The Sound nin that had impersonated Sasuke fell to the ground. Sasuke cracked his knuckles, his Sharringon activated. He was waiting for the guy to slip up and look into his eyes. This guy was going to pay for what he did to his sister.

"Sasuke, knock it off," Rookie said, standing between Sasuke and the "Idiot" (my name for the imposter).

Rookie ws in a dangerous place. He dared to get in between Sasuke the the Idiot. Rookie, instinctly realizing he's in a dangerous zone, quickly explained his reasons.

"Sasuke, I know you want to kill the guy, but, shouldn't you be looking for Alice? She's probably in trouble and-" he hadn't finished his sentence, do to Sasuke running off.

"-she might need you," Rookie finished, to himself anyways.

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree like a mad man. His eyes scanned the area for his sister. He needed to find her before she gets killed. Kit's ears perked up. He looked around for what he sensed. Alice didn't notice, she was deep in her mind. Kit stood on his four legs and growled. Alice took notice, and quickly looked down at Kit.

"What's wrong Kit?"

"Krr."

"ALICE!!"

Alice looked up quickly.

"Big brother?"

"ALICE!"

Alice moved back, closer to the tree. She was still scared of her brother, and didn't want to feel his wrath again. Kit jumped into her waiting arms, and looked around. He was close.

"Krr. Krr." Kit growled.

"Kit," she said quietly.

"Alice!" Sasuke said.

She looked up, and looked at his red Sharringon eyes.

* * *

Me: Sigh Not impress with the ending. Oh well. So, what's going to happen now? Please tell me what you think. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	10. What About the Others?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! This is all to you!! Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?  
Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Alice's eyes shook, afraid of what her brother might do or say. Alice clutched Kit to her body, not allowing the fox to attack her brother. Sasuke deactivated his Sharringon, and jumped down from the tree limb he was on. He landed infront of Alice, and turned. His facial expressins were calm, and held no anger. Alice was confused, but kept up her defense.

"Alice, I've been looking everywhere for you," Sasuke said. "I was worried."

Alice looked down in guilt.

"You shouldn't have."

"What do you mean? I promised you I would protect you," Sasuke said.

"But you said,..." she trailed off, a tear threatning to drop.

Sasuke's face twisted in anger.

"That wasn't me."

"Huh?"

"The person, the _Sasuke_ you thought was me, wasn't," Sasuke explained.

"You mean, a fake? A clone?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. Alice looked down in shame, making Kit blink.

"I... I'm sorry big brother," she said.

"For what?"

"For making you worry. For thinking that you, hated me," Alice said.

"I can never hate you Alice," Sasuke said, crouching down in front of her.

Alice looked at him, smiled, and hugged him, crushing Kit between her and her brother. The poor little white fox began scratching at Alice's arms, begging for air. Alice giggled, and released her hug so Kit could breath.

"Sorry Kit," she said.

"Krrrrr."

Alice giggled. Sasuke watched, slightly amused, before standing up, making his younger sister look up at him with questioning eyes. He looked upwards, lost in thought.

"What are we going to do big brother?" Alice asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her.

"I, I don't want to go back," she said, looking back at Kit. "I'm scared to go back."

Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry, we're not going back," Sasuke said. "There's no way I'm going to let them near you like that. Besides, Orochimaru's not as powerful as he thinks."

Alice nodded.

"So then, what now?"

"The army will be starting up tomorrow, and are heading out to Kirigakure, then, they will hit Sunagakure," Sasuke said. "After that, it will be hard to determine. We'll probably head out towards Sunagakure. It won't take long for them to realize I'm not comig back."

"They'll be after us."

"They'll be after _me_."

"Will we be warning Gaara?"

Sasuke nodded.

"He'll be ready when they attack, but he'll need to know."

"Are we leaving now?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yea, the faster we get away from here, the faster we can get to Sunagakure," Sasuke said.

Alice nodded, and stood up, Kit crawling up her leg and onto her shoulder. He lead her down a path, that he believed would send them to Sunagakure.

---------------------------

"Sasuke hasn't returned," Kabuto said.

"Of course he hasn't," Orochimaru said, his voice sounding like he knew this would happen. "He's chosen his sister, over power."

"Do we head out to Kirigakure like planned?"

"Yes. But before we do," Orochimaru said, an evil glint in his smile. His eyes glowed, as his smile grew synical, "let's give Sasuke a little present."

Kabuto smirked, knowing what Orochimaru just did, and it would hurt Sasuke sevierlly, especially since Sasuke went through it when he was first bitten.

_"This will be fun for poor little Alice,"_ Kabuto thought with a smirk, as the sun reflected a glare off his glasses.

* * *

Me: *Sigh* Damn it! What's with all my bad endings? Oh well. Kinda pathetic chapter, simply too short. So, what's going to happen now? What's happened to Sasuke? Will the Uchiha siblings warn Gaara in-time, or not? Please tell me what you think. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	11. What About Him?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! This is all to you!! Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy! **Happy Halloween!!**

Title: What About the Good Guys?  
Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Sasuke, his little sister Alice, and her new-found animal friend Kit were walking down a path that would lead them to Sunagakure (or Village Hidden in the Sand, of the Land of Wind), to warn Gaara of the attack Otogakure's army was planning. Sasuke wanted to get deep into the forest, to hide them from their enemy.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt an intense burning on his lower left shoulder. He looked quickly, releasing a low hiss under his breath. Alice didn't notice, and he was thankful for that. He cupped his right hand over the curse-mark, and hoped the pain would disappear.

On the contrary. It grew more intense.

Sasuke's body was literally shaking with pain from the mark. He bit his lower lip (drawing blood), hoping his sister wouldn't look back and notice. If she did, she'd be worried about him. Alice stopped, when she noticed that she didn't hear her brother's footsteps.

She turned her head, and her eyes widened when she saw her brother's body shaking, terribly. She turned fully, allowing Kit to also see. She then ran up to her older brother, worry and concern in her shimmering black eyes.

"Brother, are you o-?"

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Alice took a step back with a gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. She had tried to touch her brother, and when she did, he suddenly screamed out in pain. He fell to his knees (still cupping his shoulder), screaming out in pain, much to the horror of his sister. Finally, after all the screaming, pain, and shaking, his body couldn't take it anymore, and just gave out. His eyes shut by themselves, and he fell to the ground. Alice ran to his side.

"Brother? Big brother?!" she said, shaking him. "Please, wake up."

"Krr. Krr. Krr!" Kit said, licking his face.

Sweat began rolling down his face, as his face twisted in pain and discomfort. His cheeks were flushed; his body was still shaking, but only lightly. Alice looked at his unconsious body in fear. She touched his forehead with her hand, but retracted it back quickly.

"He's burning up!" she said to herself.

She bent down, grabbed his hand and placed his arm around her shoulder. She shifted, trying to adjust the pounds added to her fraile body. When finding a suitable position, she began to walk (dragging her poor brother) down the path. Kit walked by her feet.

"Kit, tell me if you here a river or stream. The closer to water, the better," Alice said, keeping her eyes fixed on the path.

"Krr."

Minutes later, Kit's ears perked. He sprinted ahead, and listened. When hearing what he wanted to hear, he turned back to look at the still struggling Alice.

"Krr! Krr! Krr~rr!"

Alice's eyes brightened.

"You found something Kit?" she said, trying her best to run to Kit.

When she arrived to her small fox friend, he guided her to where he heard the water coming from. It was a small stream. Alice's smile brightened, happy to see the blue (technically colorless) liquid flow at a pleaseable rate.

"You did amazing Kit!" Alice said. "We now need to find a place to lay."

"Krr. Krr," Kit said, moving quickly.

Alice scurred after him, and smiled when she saw what he was running too. A small rock cave laid open for the three of them. It was big enough to fit all three happily.

"This will do. Thank you Kit," Alice said, moving in.

"Krrr."

Alice carefully laid her brother down on the ground, laying him on his back. He was still in pain, as more sweat rolled down his face. Alice stared at him in concern. She took off her backpack and laid his head under it. She rummaged through it carefully, found a white piece of cloth, ran to the stream, then came back with it, soaked with water. She bent down, and placed the cool cloth on his heated forehead. His face relaxed a little, but it was still in pain. Alice stared at her brother in concern; she remembered Sakura saying something like this happening to Sasuke back during the Chunin Exams.

Kit walked over to Alice's legs. He rubbed his head, before laying on the ground, staring at Sasuke. Alice smiled at the small fox, and stroked his fur. She would just have to wait for Sasuke to get better. Kit purred against her hand. Alice was sad, he felt it, and since she "rescued" him from loneliness, he felt it was his duty to comfort her at all times. Right now, she was in need of him more than ever.

"He'll be okay," Alice said. "He has to be."

"Kr."

"Thanks Kit."

-----------------------

Night was falling. Alice was too worried to fall asleep because she needed to watch over Sasuke, but she was scared of the Sound-nins finding them. She didn't want to lose her brother. She was slowly losing focus on the world around her. She was fighting hard, but she was still losing it. Kit had already lost his will to stay awake, and was currently asleep on her knees, curled up. She was losing her consiousness, when a sudden shadow at the opening made her eyes widen in fear. She looked, and was surprised.

"Are you tired?"

Alice nodded.

"But I have to stay awake! Big brother will be killed if I don't," Alice answered the person.

"If you don't get some rest, then you won't be able to protect him in the morning," the person advised, walking into the cave.

Alice contemplated what he just said, but shook his head.

"I still need to watch him. I have to. He's done so with me, so I am returning the favor," Alice said, looking back at her brother. The way she was looking and acting, she looked older for her age, like a mother tending to her ill, young child. "I will be his guardian for tonight, until he gets better."

The man looked at Alice, before shaking his head. He turned to leave, "You can stay."

He turned and looked at her. "Hm?"

She was smiling at him tiredly.

"If you want, you can stay," Alice offered. "It must be hard, to be alone all the time, not having me and big brother to be with you."

"You know where I'm going, you cannot follow, though it's too late for Sasuke," Itachi said.

Alice seemed a little uncomfortable with what he said.

"It's never too late brother."

"It is for me. Though, Sasuke might learn a thing or two from you," Itachi said.

Alice still smiled, but was losing consiousness.

"Will you, stay? For me, please?"

He turned and looked at her. He couldn't say no. If anyone knew Sasuke well enough (which nobody does), they would know that Alice is his number one weakness (just like Sasuke). He sighed, and nodded, gracefully walking to his youngest sibling. She smiled up at him. She looked back at Sasuke, and closed her eyes. Seconds later, her head hung, and she lighlty snored. Itachi looked at her.

"Rest well Alice," Itachi said. "I'll watch over you, _both_ of you, tonight."

-----------------------------------

Alice blinked her eyes open, and sat up straight with a gasp, realizing where she was. She looked down, to see her brother still on the cave ground. He wasn't in pain anymore, but now just asleep. She realized, that she fell asleep on his body. She got up, and looked around. Her eldest brother was gone.

"Eldest brother?"

No answer.

"Krr," said a yawning fox.

"Kit, have you seen Itachi?"

"Kr?"

Alice sighed.

"Eldest brother must have left earlier this morning, or late last night."

She looked back at her brother that she loved with all her heart. She removed the cloth, and felt his forehead. She grimaced a little, but was thankful his fever went down.

"I'll resoak the cloth," she said.

She was about to get up, but stopped when she heard a hoarse voice.

"A-Alice?"

Alice looked down at her brother. He opened his eyes. He looked up at her. She bent back done, and held his hand.

"Are you alright big brother?"

"I'm... I'll live," Sasuke said, getting ready to sit up.

Alice shook her head and lightly pushed him back down.

"No. You're still hurting," she said. "Don't waist your energy."

"I need to protect you."

"You need to rest."

Alice stared him down. She was _**not**_ going to lose this argument with her brother. Sasuke sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win, especially when he looked her in the eyes. He sighed, and laid his head down in defeat. Alice smiled, as her facil expressions softened.

"I'll be right back. Kit, stay with him and make sure he gets rest," Alice instructed.

"Kr!"

"Thanks Kit," Alice said, getting up and walking to the cave entrance.

She walked outside, looking side to side, before scurring to the water to dampen the cloth. Sasuke laid on the ground, when his eyes suddenly widened.

"Alice," he whispered, getting up against the protests of Kit.

Alice finished soaking the cloth when she felt it. She turned her head slightly, and saw two shadows hiding behind trees. She didn't know if she could make it back to the cave before they attacked, or if it was usless. A twig braking behind her made her decide.

"AWWWHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Now," one ninja whispered to the other, as the two jumped at Alice.

Neither even made it close to her, for a quick figure flew past them and slashed them in half. Alice hadn't seen this, cause she bent into a ball to wait for the pain.

"Alice!" Sasuke shouted.

Alice looked up, and saw him bending over her. He looked worried.

"Alice, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. She looked over, and saw a pair of red eyes. She stood up quickly, startling her brother. She smiled and waved at the forest.

"Thank you elder brother!"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, looking over his shoulder.

His eyes connected with Itachi's Sharringon. Itachi nodded, and disappeared. Kit ran out to Alice's side. He rubbed his head into the side of her shoe, happy to see her safe and alive. Alice picked him up and stroked him. Sasuke stood up. Alice looked up at him and smiled.

"Big brother, you look better," she said.

He looked at her, then felt his forehead. It was normal. He touched his right shoulder. It didn't hurt. He didn't show and emotion of relief, but felt it inside.

"We need to get going to Sunagakure," Sasuke said, removing his hand.

"Are you sure you can, big brother?" Alice asked, Kit in her arms.

He nodded, heading back to the cave.

"Grab your bag, and let's head out. We need to get there before Orochimaru."

"Right big brother."

She and her older brother walked into the cave, grabbed their items, exited the cave, and walked to Sunagakure. The faster they got there, the sooner they could save a village.

* * *

Me: Yes! It's longer today! I do hope it was good, not being me just rambling. I wanted to bring the emotional connection to the three Uchiha Siblings (if I can actually do that). And, to PhinalPhantasy, will Gaara trust Sasuke? To find out, you'll have to read and wait for my next chapter (which I will be working on as soon as I get a good sense on how I'm going to orginize it. It's Halloween week, and my teachers believe they need to stack all homework on **THIS** day). 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	12. What About the Siblings?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! This is all to you!! Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Big brother, how much farther?" Alice asked after an hour of walking.

"We're not that far, see," Sasuke replied, pointing to sand.

The path through the forest they had been taking was now opening up to sandy conditions. Alice looked ahead, and smiled. They were getting closer to Sunagakure.

"By now, it will take an hour, or at best, half of that," Sasuke said, as their sandels touched the soft sand.

Kit, who had been walkng by Alice's side, looked at the foregin substance with a bit of distaste. Alice giggled, and picked up the fox, who was thankful for her being there to pick him up. She placed him on her shoulder, while he crawled up to her head, and continued to walk from there. She followed her brother through the desert sand.

Her brother was walking a bit ahead of her, while Alice trailed along. She was moving a little slower than her brother because of the heat. Kit continually felt this, and at times would lick her face to try and keep her cool. Sasuke wouldn't notice, and this annoyed Kit. So, he took it upon himself to grab Sasuke's attention.

"Krr."

Sasuke didn't turn back, thinking Kit was calling for Ailce.

"Krrrr!" Kit said, a low growl in his voice.

Sasuke turned, wandering why he had just growled, when his eyes widened at the sight of Alice. She was lighlty flushed, her eyes drousy, and took staggering steps. Sasuke stopped and grabbed the shoulders of his little sister, making her look up at his concerned face. He didn't want her to be sick.

"Alice, are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Alice nodded.

"Yeah, just a little hot," she said.

She hung her head.

"The sun is very hot," she said.

He grimaced.

"You really don't have to be doing this big brother," Alice said, from his back.

"I don't want you to be sick," Sasuke said. "I need to take care of you."

"But you still need to heal from-"

"-I'll be fine till we get to Sunagakure, Alice, we'll be there soon anyways," Sasuke said.

Alice sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his back, her long hair going over his shoulders. Kit, on her head, hopped onto Sasuke's head, making it easier for him to balance himself on a stable head. Sasuke looked up, before looking back at the way they were going. He wanted to get his sister out of the sun as soon as possible.

----------------------

"Any news if there were any survivors from Konoha?" Gaara asked, using the informal name for their once allied village.

Temari shook her head and looked sadly at the ground, her eyes closed.

"No, I'm sorry."

Gaara sighed, earning a sigh from Kankuro, his brother who was leaning her back against a wall.

"No body? Absolutly nobody?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm afraid so. There was no living beings in the village. It had to be-"

"-Orochimaru's doings," Gaara said, his brows furrowing.

Silence filled the room. It was painful, to lose a strong allie.

"SASUKE!!"

"Huh?" all three said.

The door flew open.

"Sir. I mean not to interrupt, but, Sasuke has been seen approaching the village, he's alone but,-"

"-I'll go greet him. Temari, Kankuro, let's go," Gaara said, walking past the messanger.

His two older siblings nodded, and followed the Kazekage. They came to the walls, and looked out.

"The messanger was right, he is here, and alone. Wonder why," Kankuro said.

"Don't know, but let's get him," Temari said, grabbing her fan.

"Temari," Gaara warned.

He squinted his eyes, and noticed something. Something was ontop of Sasuke's head. But, his back looked bigger than before. And it wasn't the same color as his outfit. Gaara's trained eyes instinctly noticed who was on his back.

"What are we going to do Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"I'll go greet him," Gaara said, beginning to do hand signs.

"What? Why-?"

She didn't get the chance to ask her question, for Gaara already disappeared. Sasuke was already walking to Sunagakure (seeing the gates), and wandering where the ninjas would be, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Gaara. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, matching Gaara's equally narrowed eyes. Kit, who had taken a nap, woke to see the silent glare off.

"What is wrong with Alice?" Gaara finally said.

Sauske was a little surprised at the first question, but looked at his sleeping sister who's cheeks had died down and were her normal colors again. He looked back from his sister to Sunagakure Kazekage.

"Nothing's wrong with her. She was heating up from walking in the sun, but now she's just asleep," Sasuke said.

Gaara nodded. His eyes looked at the fox, before back to Sasuke. Why was he here alone?

"Where is your friends?"

"They're not my friends," Sasuke said, his tone warning Gaara that he was on thin ice.

Gaara was surprised, but would not allow it to be shown.

"Gaara!"

Both Sasuke, Gaara, and Kit looked to see Temari and Kankuro appear just a feet behind Gaara. Their eyes widened when they saw Alice on Sasuke's back, surprisingly still asleep.

"Is-"

"She's fine, just sleeping."

"You're not being followed?"

"No. I've actually come to warn you."

"Warn us, about what?" Temari asked.

"An attack," Sasuke said.

-----------------

Alice, still asleep, was laying her head on her brother's lap. Kit laid on her head, also taking a quick nap. Sasuke and the three Sand Siblings were all in silence; not one of them saying a word to each other. Kankuro, leaning against a wall, coughed, catching attention of all who were awake.

"So um, you said something about an attack?" Kankuro asked.

"Yea. Orochimaru is planning to attack Kirigakure, though he's probably attacked it. After Kirigakure, he's heading this way," Sasuke said.

He closed his eyes.

"I am only here to warn you, though I do need to pay Orochimaru and his men back," Sasuke said, disgust beginning to leak out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked. She was still pretty mad at Sasuke for Konohagakure, but was midly interested.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in memory of how terrified Alice looked when she believed Sasuke was angry at her, and how hurt she was. No one could do that to Alice, and think they could get away with it; he didn't care who he was.

"My ninja _friends_," he said, sarcastically saying friends, "decided they thought it'd be fun to mess with my sister, thinking _I_ hated her."

His fists clenched, earning a grimace from Alice. Even while asleep, she could feel his anger.

"No one can do this to her, _no one_," Sasuke said.

Gaara and his siblings did not respond in negativity towards this. Before Naruto died, he told Gaara how much Sasuke cared for Alice. Sasuke was only stronger than him if Alice was in any kind of danger. Gaara nodded. Part of him trusted him, but he barly knew Sasuke, so it was a thin trust. He trusted Alice however, and did not want her harmed either.

"Alright. I understand your reasonings. I'll prepare the men I can gather up," Gaara said, much to the surprise of Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara, how can-" Temari began voicing her opinion, but was cut off by Gaara who pretended no to hear her.

"We'll set up a room for you and your sister," Gaara said.

Sasuke nodded, a silent "Thank you" passing through the air. Alice's eyes began fluttering open. Her eyes scanned the room she was in. She sure wasn't outside. She lifted her head, waking up Kit who slid to her stomach.

"Krr!" Kit complained from the ground.

"Sorry Kit," Alice said, sitting up much to the surprise of everyone.

She bent down and picked up the small baby fox. Alice began stroking her fox friends' hair. She looked up, and suddenly found herself infront of the Sand Siblings. She blinked, then smiled.

"Hi Gaara, Kankuro and Temari!" Alice said.

Kankuro responded with a wave, Temari with a still shocked look, and Gaara gave her a nod. Alice looked up at her brother, who was over his shock.

"Alice, are you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded, "Mhm. I was only sleeping brother."

Sasuke nodded. Kankuro, who wanted to show off his new puppet to the little girl (who, at times, seemed amazed with his many puppets). He walked over, making the little girl perk up and look at him with a questioning look. He bent down till he was her level, and looked for the puppet in his coat.

"Alice, I want to show you a new puppet of mine," Kankuro said.

"A new puppet?" Alice asked, blinking.

Some children would think that his puppets were scary looking. To Alice, they were only scary the first time, but she'd let the thing grow on her, and think of the puppet as not scary, but more interesting. It was more of surprise than scare for her. Sasuke watched carefully. If Alice got scared, Sasuke would just threaten Knakuro with a look (he knew Kankuro wouldn't scare Alice on purpose). Kankuro found the puppet he looked for, and showed it to Alice a little too quickly. Kit jumped back at the sudden appearence of the puppet, and hissed at it.

Alice's eyes were big, jumping lightly in her seat. Sasuke noticed the jump, and sent a look at Kankuro. But Alice's eyes grew wide with excitment and quickly leaned forward. Her face showed signs of approval.

"Wow Kankuro! That's a cool puppet!" Alice said.

Kankuro's grin widened.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

Kit still eyed the puppet with high suspicion. Sasuke calmed down; Alice was okay, and she seemed to approve of the puppet in which he believed was utterly ugly. His sister, though he'd never admit it, is a bit abnormal. Temari stopped up.

"Hey Alice, want to head outside and see Sunagakure?" Temari asked.

Alice looked at her brother, who nodded, and nodded back at her. She got up, holding Kit, and followed Temari out of the room.

* * *

Me: Okay, not bad. They've made it to Sunagakure. What will happen now? Will Gaara trust Sasuke's words? What about Temari and Alice? What are they going to talk about? Also, if you could please participate in the poll on my page, I'd deeply appriciate it. 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	13. What About the Village?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all my reviewers!, especially **PhinalPhantasy**! This chapter is dedicated to you. Also, I'd like to thank all of those who have stuck with me this far! Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?  
Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

The sun had gone down a little, so the sun's heat was focused souly on one area (though it was still hot). It didn't seem to matter though, because the village was still cooler than out in the desert. Alice looked around the village with excitment, while Kit followed by her feet.

Kit had now become her personal bodyguard (yeah, I know I said that before, but I don't care! ^^). He was loyal, and would not let anyone hurt her. That's why, he kept eyeing the people of the village with his little eyes as they walked down the dusty road.

Alice didn't seem to notice, only look around. Temari was just a step infront of her. She was lost in her own thoughts. Right now, Alice was the only Konohaian left (she didn't consider Sasuke Konohaian anymore). She wanted to know, everything.

Sadly, she knew everything.

"Temari?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"Where are we going?" Alice said, her head to the side with a questioning look.

Kit also looked up. Temari smiled at the little girl, then looked forward.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I never said that!" Alice piped up, a little hurt that Temari would think that of her.

Temari looked back over her shoulder with a smile.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Temari said.

They passed a local playground, and a small ball rolled near them, but a little boy (about a year younger than Alice) ran over and grabbed the small ball, threw it to his friends, and continued playing. Alice watched them play with sad eyes.

_**FLASHBACK!**_ (^^)

_Alice stood at the small gate, which seperated the streets from the children. A bunch of kids a year older than her (she's six) were playing around with a little cloth ball sown together in stiches. Alice watched, wandering if they'd notice her, and ask her to play along; she tried calling them, but they didn't hear._

_She needed to get her mind off of her brother, who had left just a day or so ago. The ball suddenly tapped her foot, making her look down, surprised, "Oh." She bent down, and picked it up. She looked up, and a boy was infront of the group of kids. He looked a little frighten. Alice smiled, and held out the ball._

_  
"Hey, can I-"_

_The ball was snatched from her, receiving a glare from the boy who now held it in his hands. Alice ws surprised by the action._

_"Go away Uchiha! Nobody wants you here!" the boy said nastily._

_The kids behind him nodded, sending hurtful insults her way. Alice, hurt, allowed tears to swell, and roll down her cheeks. She turned hastily, and ran to her home in the Uchiha district. After her brother left, many of the people were fearful (Itachi wiped out an entire clan with no problem, and now Sasuke's gone rogue; what do you think they'll think) that she would change and follow her brothers. She knew they made bad decisions, but that didn't make them bad people! The only ones who would understand her, and accept her, were her brother's friends._

_They'd play with her, right?_

"Alice?" Temari asked, seeing the little girl's eyes mist up.

Kit also noticed, and rubbed his head against her leg. She still didn't snap out of it, till a tear fell, so she quickly wiped it away. She looked up and smiled at Temari, though she looked hurt.

"I'm okay," she said.

She turned to follow Temari, when the ball hit her foot. She looked down, picked it up, and held it out again. The smaller boy (smallest out of the group), ran up, smiled at her, and took the ball. Alice smiled back. The boy held the ball over his head, threw it to his friends, and continued the game.

Alice smiled, glad to not have a repeat of what happened before. She followed Temari, who was a little surprised by Alice's sudden mood swings. Kit was just happy to see a smile on his friend's face.

-------------------

"Oh wow! It's so pretty up here!" Alice said, awe in her voice.

Temari smiled at the little girl. The three were on a roof. Alice was at the edge, staring out at the sand that was actually a stunning sight (when you're not walking through it). Kit looked like he was also in awe at the sand. By now, the evening was beginning. Temari almost regretted asking this, but she had to know.

"Hey Alice, is what your brother saying, true?"

Alice turned almost immediatly. She stared at Temari defensly.

"Of course he is! He didn't come to lie!" Alice said.

Temari smiled.

"Okay Alice, I believe you, it's just..." she trailed off.

Alice's shoulders fell, when she realized what Temari was saying.

"Oh."

A tense silence hung in the air, even making Kit worry about the situation. Alice didn't look at Temari, but walked back to Temari and sat next to the eldest sibling. Alice brought her knees to her chest, and laied her chin on her knees. Kit looked up at Alice, and curled on her shoes.

"Are you mad at us?" Alice suddenly asked, her voice cracking.

"Huh?" Temari asked, looking at the younger girl.

Alice didn't look up at her. Her glossy eyes stayed fixed on the desert sands.

"Are you mad at us for doing,..." she trailed off, a small tear falling.

Temari caught on, and she felt her own eyes water up. She looked at the desert too. Yeah, she was hurt and angry, but...

"I'm not mad at you Alice," Temari said, smiling at the girl.

Alice didn't look up. She didn't smile. The moon was now rising, and the sun was fading. Temari's own smile fell, when she saw Alice not smile at all. Temari opened her mouth, but was stopped by Kit's sudden yelp, and the gasp that escaped Alice as she stood up quickly.

"Alice?!" Temari said urgently.

Alice's eyes shook while her mouth was hung open. She lifted her arm and pointed out into the distance. Temari looked, and also stood up quickly. Her mouth dropped in disbelief. In the distance, black smoke was rising; she's seen this black smoke two times: Konohagakure and Kumogakure. The smoke was rising in the direction of Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist).

"No way. Kirigakure,..."

"We need to warn big brother and Gaara!" Alice said, grabbing Kit and already heading down to the stairs.

"Alice, wait up!" Temari said, catching up to Alice.

What Sasuke was talking about was true; they're next.

* * *

Me: Awh, bonding moment! Er, sorry if it was lame. But, it's a build-up! ^^ What's gonna happen? Will Gaara be able to stop Orochimaru? Or will nothing stop this rising power? All the answers (okay, maybe not all) will be answered in the next chapter! 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	14. What About the Sound?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to **Joey's-mine**. And you're right, "Still Doll" did work for the last chapter. ^^ I recommend everyone to listen to it; I'm using it in my story. Hope you like-y! Now then, let's continue. I own Alice. Enjoy.

Title: What About the Good Guys?  
Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Temari couldn't believe that she was having a hard time keeping up with this little girl; I mean for goodness sake, she was a ninja! Yet somehow, Alice was able to out run the female Sand Sibling, running back to the Kazekage tower (I don't know what it's called TT). Alice ran up the stairs (past people that looked a her like she was strange) and to a door. She didn't bother knocking it, but opened the door. Sasuke stood up urgently, aswell as Kankuro (only because he was by the door).

"Alice, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Alice attached herself to his leg as Temari walked in. Temari was still in disbelief that this girl out ran her. Kit was now at Alice's feet, looking up at her worriedly. Sasuke opened his mouth, but was cut off by his little sister.

"It's Kirigakure," Alice said. She closed her eyes. "Kirigakure is gone, big brother."

"Gone?" Kankuro echoed.

"Black smoke was rising from where Kirigakure is, or, was," Temari said.

"Wait a mintue! Kirigakure's gone!? That's Kirigakure, Komagkure, and Konohagakure," Kankuro said, counting each fallen village on his fingers. "What's that leave?"

"Us, Amegakure, and Iwagakure," Gaara said. "That means they're on their way here."

_"Then Sasuke wasn't lying. He really _**was**_ telling the truth!"_ Temari thought.

"Temari," Gaara said, making his elder sibling jump, "show Alice her room. It's getting late."

Alice looked relucant to go, but the yawn that escaped her persuaded her to go to sleep. Kit also gave a yawn. Alice relucantly let go of her older brother's leg, took Temari's hand, and followed her to the door (Kit, at this time, was now in her arms). Before they left, Alice turned and looked at her brother.

"Don't forget to go to sleep too," Alice said. "You need your rest."

Sasuke nodded; Alice sounded like she was scolding him. The door closed, and the three boys inside began to try and come up with a plan of attack to protect themselves from the Otogakure army. They planned halfway into the night, before Sasuke was reminded by Kankuro that he had to go to sleep, or else there would be consequences in the morning. Alice didn't need to physically hit him to make him feel bad, all she had to do was give him that sad look, and he'd cave in (**Yes, fanficters!, Sasuke has a weakness! ;P **).

-------------------------------

Dawn had barly touched the surface of the desert of it's golden rays, and already, the Sunagakure ninja army was standing ready to face the enemy. They had a few advantages over the Sound ninja armies. One, they were fighting in the desert (they could use this to their advantage) and two, Sasuke warned them before-hand, allowing them to come up with a plan, and get ready; also, they didn't like to be surprised.

Gaara, his siblings, and Sasuke were at the front gate/wall (*shrugs*), looking for any sign of the enemy on the horizon. Sasuke's Sharrigon hadn't picked up on anything. The Sand Siblings were still unsure if they could trust Sasuke. But he had some of their trust (only cause of Alice). Kit yawned as he leziourly walked to the four.

"Kit, what are you doing up so early?" Sasuke asked.

"Kr. Kr, kr," Kit said, yawning once more.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched, not understanding how his little sister could understand this creature. Kit rubbed up against Temari's leg, purring. He then curled up and laid against her shoe/sandel. Temari closed her eyes with a smile.

"Oh, you're so cute!" she said.

"Temari, pay attention!" Kankuro said.

"We've got something," Sasuke said.

Kankuro and Temari looked back at the horizon to see a small speck, slowly beginning to rise.

"My bet, it's Orochimaru and his men," Kankuro said.

"I'd back you up on that," Temari said.

Gaara looked down at his men.

"Orochimaru and his army are on their way, be prepared," Gaara called down.

"Right!" everyone down below chorused.

-------------------------

Alice's eyes blinked open, as her eyes tried adjusting to the scenery around her. She was in a spare room, one that was given to her by Gaara. She slowly sat up onto her elbows, looking around for Kit. She blinked, then sat up straight.

"They're here," she whispered.

She stood up, and quickly rushed to the window. The sun was peeking over the horizon making it impossible to see anything coming in that direction directly, yet Alice could see Orochimaru's army come their way to Sunagakure. She had noticed a problem with their plan when she realized that the desert was barren, holding nothing to protect or hide the army.

_"Maybe warning Gaara wouldn't be needed,"_ Alice thought, but she discarded that thought.

She decided to stay in her room, only because her brother wouldn't want her outside during the fight. She changed, then pulled up a chair, and sat silently at the window to look out at the desert. The army was coming closer and closer...

"Get ready, I see them coming," Gaara said.

Sasuke's Sharrigon stayed activated, as he scanned underneath the desert sand.

"He hasn't sent them yet," Sasuke said.

"Sent who?" Temari asked.

"They're called the Diggers. They come out first, especially in this case," Sasuke explained.

His eyes suddenly widened, as Kit's ears perked.

"They're here! Move!" Sasuke said urgently.

"What?!" the men said.

They scrambled, as two men (or what they thought to be men) appeared out of the sand, and struck two Sunagakure ninjas with kunai's to the heart. Sasuke growled, and jumped down, successfully slamming one of the Sound nin's head into the sand (he head a crack). The other stared at Sasuke in surprise.

"You're... you're still alive."

Sasuke rounded on him, slashing him across the neck, decapitating the guy. Temari shook her head.

"Seems Sasuke's on our side," Temari said.

"Let's help him," Gaara instructed.

Temari and Kankuro jumped over the wall to aid in the fight, while Gaara used his sand disappearence move and appeared via the sand. Kit, left on the wall, looked over it, gave a small cry, and quickly ran to Alice's room. Alice sat motionlessly at the window (cue "Still Doll"), staring out at the upcoming Otogakure army. Kit, pushing his way into the room, ran over to the chair, and jumped on her lap. Alice still looked lifelessly out the window.

"It's begun."

Sasuke slashed a Sound nin when he came near. Otogakure vs Konohagakure, who would have thought of that? Temari opened her fan, the first purple moon (or dot) was shown, as she wove it at her enemies. Said enemies fell back. Kankuro, using his newest puppet, manipulated one of the Sound ninja's to attack his buddies. Gaara easily used the sand beneath them all. Sasuke was looking for Orochimaru, when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned quickly, ready to slash who was behind him. Rookie ducked, missing the slash to the throat. Sasuke looked at him like he was a strange alien coming to say the world was going to end. Rookie sighed in relief, standing up, his head still attached to his body (end of "Still Doll").

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here to help," Rookie said.

"Help who?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing sharply.

"Anyone but Orochimaru," Rookie said. "I came undercover, to try and take him down."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Rookie looked over Sasuke's shoulder, saw an upcoming ninja, and threw a shuriken, hitting the Sound nin square in the middle of his forehead. Sasuke looked, then looked back at Rookie, surprised. Rookie smiled.

"I'll tell you another time, kay?" Rookie said, then jumping off to kill another Sound nin.

Sasuke shook off his disbelief, and went to do the same. Alice slowly pushed the door open, it creeping like something out of a scary movie. She then desended the stairs, Kit following silently behind her. Alice was unusually quiet.

Something bad, she knew this much, was going to happen.

Sasuke slashed more feverously. Where was Kabuto and Orochimaru? How have they been able to escape him this long? He growled in frustration, deflecting a kunai with his kunai, and just using his Sharringon on his opponent. It would save him time. Alice made her way to the wall, looking out.

She was met with the sounds of metal clashing and crys of anguish. Her heart panged as she placed her hands over her ears. Kit looked at her with worry, before standing, his hair up. He growled and hissed, running into the building they just emerged from. Alice turned her head quickly to see her little fox run inside.

"Wha? Kit, come back!" Alice said, running after him.

Sasuke kneed a Sound nin (him recognizing this nin to be Utoka) in the stomach, then kneeing him again in the head. Stumbling back, Sasuke took this as a chance. He ran up to the big nin, jumped, and did a heel kick to the back of the head, bringing the head down to the sand. Utoka laid motionless. Sasuke heaved, wiping the sweat from his forehead, and looked over his shoulder.

Otogakure's ninjas were getting their butts kicked. The normally golden sand was now becoming red; as red as the moon over Konoha (see Chapter One: What About the Good Guys?). Gaara barly got a drop of blood on his person. Temari had a few drop, while Kankuro's puppets' were more bloodier than the others. Rookie, as far as he could see, was doing fine.

His hand, in instinct, cupped over his curse mark. It was burning, but only slightly. He didn't know why, considering his sister was usually the one to sense danger, but he felt something bad about to happen. His suspision grew, when he saw that Orochimaru and Kabuto fled the fight.

_"No,"_ his conscience said. _"They're looking for something."_

Alice followed Kit into the building, where she found him stopped, hissing at the foot belonging to someone. She followed the foot up, and her eyes widened as she stared at her reflection. Her eyes were wide with a horrified expression on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Alice?" Sasuke said.

He looked up at the sand wall, and his eyes widened with disbelief and surprise (more on disbelief). Orochimaru smirked, while Kabuto held Alice under his left arm.

"ALICE!"

* * *

Me: Haha! Cliffhanger! ^^ Uh, sorry if the fighting was lame. But what will happen? Can Sasuke save his little sister? or not? And what of Rookie? What's his deal? Sorry for any misspellings or errors; I'm usually writing these chapters at night, and am too tired to go back and check my spelling or grammar. So, sorry! ^^' 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	15. What About the Snake?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): We're almost finished. How can I tell? Because they're coming out more frequently, and, they're getting shorter and crappier! ^^' It's true! Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys **rock**! ^^ So, onto the chapter! Remember, I own Alice. Also, do you guys really want me to write a prequel to this? It'd be from the _Naruto_ series up to the beginning of this fiction story.

**Warning: Curse words**

Title: What About the Good Guys?  
Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Sasuke glared with intense hatred at the snake and his lacky. Alice laid motionless in Kabuto's arms, making Sasuke fear the worst. If those two killed her... they'd be meeting their maker awfully fast. Sauske's fist clentched, as he made his way to the wall. Orochimaru smirked.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Afraid for your little sister?" Orochimaru teased.

"Let her go Orochimaru," Sasuke said with a growl.

The fighting was put on pause, as everyone looked to see what was going on. Temari and Kankuro were shocked to see Kabuto holding onto Alice, while Gaara was as mad as Sasuke. Sasuke continued to make his way to the gate, picking up speed. Then, suddenly, he shot off from the ground like a speeding bullet, and tried to hit Orochimaru in the face with a punch.

His fist hit nothing.

Sasuke landed behind Orochimaru, turned, and saw no one. He activated his Sharringon, feverously looking for any signs of his enemies. He ran to the edge, and looked around. The Sunagakure army was now looking, as all Sound nins (those who lived) had suddenly disappeared. Sasuke's fists clentched, loosing color as his fists tightened. Oh, now, Orochimaru was going to **die**.

"Orochimaru," he growled as the name came out with venom.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Rookie called.

Sasuke looked to his left as Rookie jumped over the edge and landed on the wall's top. Rookie looked a little shaken. He carefully approached the older brother of Alice. Before he could speak, his eyes darted onto something else; something approaching them.

Sasuke turned, to see the small white furball known as Kit stumble towards him. Sasuke blinked. The fox stumbled over to Sasuke, then collasped on his foot. Sasuke bent down and studied the fox to see it didn't have much brusing. It released a sad moan.

"You knew he was coming," Sasuke said.

"Kr."

"You... tried stopping him?" Sasuke asked.

"Kr!" this was an even sadder moan.

Sasuke's shoulders fell. He never cared for this little fox that his sister so easily befriended, but atleast it wasn't usless.

"Sasuke, where did Orochimaru take Alice?" Rookie asked.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed as he was brought back to his current situation. Orochimaru took Alice, and he needed to find where he went. But first, he wanted to know about Rookie. He turned, and looked at Rookie, making him shiver.

"What's your name? Why were you helping me?"

Rookie rubbed back the of his neck, expecting the questions.

"Real name?" Sasuke nodded. "Neo Fyrax."

"Neo? Where are you from?"

"Amegakure," Neo replied. "And as to your earlier question, the reason I helped you, is because I'm also against Orochimaru. I came here to find a perfect oportunity to kill him. If he continues to rise to power, no one will stop him, that's why I was sent."

Sasuke nodded. "But, I could never find the chance. Now, I don't even think I can take him on now. But you can! You need to kill Orochimaru before he kills Alice."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they darkened. Neo hoped it wasn't directed at him. Kit looked up at the two boys.

"He's not going to be able to get the chance. I'll find her," Sasuke said. He jumped over the sand wall, landing on the sand. "Neo, stay here."

"What?! Don't you want help!?" Neo called down. Kit jumped over the wall. "Hey! Fox!"

Kit ignored the Amegakure ninja as he landed on the uncomfortable sand, and ran after Sasuke. He was having a hard time. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Kit hopping through the sand. Sasuke looked bewildered, momentarily stopping to stare at the fox.

"Kit, go back."

"Kr!"

"Kit.."

"KR! KR! KR!"

Sasuke stared in shock at the angry fox. Kit had his hind up, fur sticking, and growling in a low hiss. This _**boy**_ was **not** going to let him stop him form saving Alice. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"I don't have time for this," he said. "But it seems I can't get rid of you, so... come on." Sasuke held his arm out for Kit to jump on.

Kit did just that. He ran up Sasuke's arm, and onto his shoulder.

"Krr!" Kit said, giving a sort of cry of battle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and took off at quick speed. The sooner he was out of the desert, the better. As he entered the forest, he saw a red and black blur go past him. His eyes narrowed, having a suspision that it was his brother following him. Oh no, Itachi was not going to beat him to Orochimaru. Orochimaru was _**his**_!

-----------------------

"OROCHIMARU! GET THE **HELL** OUT HERE!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke's shoulders rose and fell. He had been searching the damn forest for hours, and still, no sign of the snake and his damn follower. Kit looked around, wanting to find this man that took his friend away. Sasuke's eyes looked around, and was ancy. He heard a twig snap, making him whirl around a little too quickly for Kit. Kit was thrown off the shoulder and into a bush. Sasuke payed no mind.

"Sasuke, good to see you," Kabuto chuckled, walking out of the shadows.

Kabuto's back suddenly thrown against a tree. Sasuke held the front of his collar high, making Kabuto look down at Sasuke (though he was always taller than him). Sasuke's Sharingan eyes were activaded, and his eyes dangerously narrow.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Now now Sasuke," Kabuto said. "I don't have her, see."

Sasuke growled, now placing a kunai to his neck. Kabuto looked unamused. To him, this was boring.

"It's not like I can pull her out of my sleeves," Kabuto said dryly.

Sasuke growled, pressing the kunai to his neck. Blood was drawn.

"If you want to find her, find Orochimaru. She's with him," Kabuto said.

This was what Sasuke wanted. Now, he just needed to do something about Kabuto. He couldn't just let him run wild. Kit gave an annoyed cry, when he suddenly looked up. A figure walked up to Sasuke who still had his back turned.

"I'll take care of him," Itachi said. "I've instructed you to protect Alice. _Do your job_."

Sasuke growled, wanting to retort at his older brother, but released Kabuto to go take care of Orochimaru. He was about to take off, till a whimper caught his attention. He looked to the ground, and saw a limping Kit. Kit looked at him with the same look as earlier.

"Argh. Fine, hurry up," Saske said, putting his hand down.

Kit limped as fast as he could, jumping on Sasuke's hand, and settling to stay on his palm. Without further distractions, Sasuke took off like a silver bullet into the dense forest. He would find Orochimaru and...

"Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "So glad you could make it."

Sasuke stopped and growled. He looked up quickly to see the snake who's ego was the bigger than the universe on a branch or two above him. But someone was missing...

"Where's Alice?" Sasuke demanded.

Orochimaru's smirk grew.

"Where is my sister?!" Sasuke demanded, his right hand itching to grab the helm of his sword.

Orochimaru only smirked more, wanting Sasuke to make the first move. Kit, however, picked up on a familiar smell before either two could do anything. This scent was so familiar, too familiar. Kit's eyes widened in delight at Alice's familiar scent.

Ignoring the pain in his left leg, Kit hopped off of Sasuke, and limped to a random tree, smelling the air. Sasuke watched the fox, especially when the tail was rose in the air and the little fox sprinted off. Orochimaru watched with distaste. This fox was ruining all the fun.

Kit silently approached a lone figure that laid no more than 40 paces from Sasuke, cleverly hidden behind the tree. Kit limped up to the figure's face, sniffed it a couple times, before giving a please cry. He then rubbed his head against her cheek. Alice did not wake, but her chest rose and fell lightly.

Sasuke was relieved at the fact that her sister was alive; unconsious yes, but alive. His eyes then turned back to Orochimaru, who looked at the fox and the girl in disgust. There went all his fun... psycho.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke called. Orochimaru looked over at the boy. "This ends here! I'll kill you for touching my sister."

Orochimaru smirked and gave a "pff". "Let's see if you can little boy."

Before Sasuke could react, Orochimaru swiped him across the cheek with a kunai. Sasuke skidded back and held his bleeding cheek. He growled, and threw three shurikens at Orochimaru. Two missed, but one managed to lodge itself in Orochimaru's right shoulder. Orochimaru rentched it out, and threw it back at Sasuke, with more force. Sasuke quickly dodged it.

Kit watched this play out. As driven as Sasuke was, it wasn't enough compared to Orochimaru, who seemed to have the upper-hand in this fight. Kit gave a small cry, when he heard the girl behind him murmer ever-so lighly. He turned, and watched at Alice's eyes slowly began to open. She looked around, still half-awake.

"Kit? Wh, where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"Gah!"

"_Gasp._ Sasuke!"

Sasuke got to his knees, holding the lower part of his right torso. In Orochimaru's hands was a sword with a snake hind as a helm. That hit was too close to the heart, _way_ too close. Orochimaru approached Sasuke gloatfully.

"So sad Sasuke. To think I'll have to kill you before I can use your body," Orochaimaru said, recieving a glare and hiss from the boy. "Oh well."

And the sword pierced through the heart.

* * *

Me: Haha! Cliffhanger! ^^ This one MUCH bigger. What happened? Was my fighting scences too lame? Oh well! The next chapter is the last chapter, so I hope you all like it! Sorry for any misspellings or errors; I'm usually writing these chapters at night, and am too tired to go back and check my spelling or grammar. So, sorry! ^^' 'Till then, - AnimeGirl 144.


	16. What About the Heart?

Disclaimer: AnimeGirl 144(Me): The last chapter! What will happen? Dedicated to the song: _"Listen to Your Heart"_ by _DHT_. This song would work with this chapter, sort of.

Title: What About the Good Guys?  
Author: AnimeGirl 144

* * *

The sword stayed in the heart for two mintues. Sasuke was in uncharacteristic horror. Orochimaru, looking unamused, removed the sword, revealing the glistening red blood on the once shiny sword. Kit gave an angry cry, as a thud was heard...

"ALICE!!!"

...and Sasuke ran to his sister's side.

Alice layed on the grass with a puddle of blood encircling her unresponsive body. Sasuke held her in his arms, shaking her. His eyes held an uncharacteristic fear and horror. Alice's pale body just continued to be shaken by Sasuke. She just laid dead in his arms.

Kit watched in terror. Alice's smell was dieing. Orochimaru watched with a twisted smile as he continued to watch Sasuke call out to his younger sibling. Nothing. Nothing. He finally stopped shaking as he came to realize that Alice wasn't going to respond. She was truly dead.

"No, Alice," he whispered.

Time froze for him. He was thrown into a darkness he's only felt once before, the death of his clan. He couldn't do it; he couldn't take the pain. He just couldn't do it again.

"Why?" he said to himself in that creepy depresed way of voice. "Why me? Why'd she do that for me?"

Orochimaru still looked amused. Sasuke forgot the world around him. He held Alice close to his body. Even though she was dead, he wouldn't let her go.

"Alice, why? Why Alice?"

Everything around him turned dark.

(For all of you who care to know, he is now entering his heart.)

"Alice, please, come back."

"What's wrong big brother?"

Sasuke's head shot up quickly. He turned to see Alice. Her head was cocked to the right. She looked confused at her brother's sad face (f.y.i. he looks like tears were going to fall). Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. He hadn't noticed that she was outlined in bright light. Sasuke stood up.

"A, Alice?" he asked.

Alice smiled and nodded. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, catching her off guard. She smiled, and wrapped her tiny arms around her brother's waist. He was scared; she could feel it.

"It's alright big brother."

"Why did you do that?"

"After all you've done for me?, I had to. It was my turn big brother."

"You weren't suppose to die!" Sasuke said with force in his voice.

Alice was unfazed by his statement. Her brother was just stubborn. Her glow warmed Sasuke's cold body, and slowly, made him feel the feelings he tried to hide for years. Fear, true fear. He didn't want to admit that he was ever afraid, but this was one of those times.

(Yes, Sasuke's OoC, so GET OVER IT!!)

"Alice, don't leave me. I'm afraid," he said.

Alice smiled. Her aura around her grew brighter. She closed her eyes. The warm glow forced Sasuke to do the same. Alice's glow grew and grew with every word she spoke.

"I'm not going to leave you brother. I'll always be with you, in your heart," Alice said.

Sasuke remembered she was dead, but couldn't say anything. His mouth was glued shut (not literally!).

"When you're scared and alone, I'll be there for you. I'll protect you, and be your shield. I will not let anyone hurt you brother. I will be the light in your heart that will chase away the darkness when you are threatened," Alice said, Sasuke now loosing consiousness. "I love you brother, and will be there for you..."

Orochimaru, growing tired of the silence, decided to kill Sasuke while he was in his utter denial state. He crept up quietly, rose his sword, revieved angry "KR!"s from Kit, and brought the sword down. Halfway, a bright light forced him to back off. When the light dimmed, his eyes widened in shock.

Sasuke still held Alice in his arms. Well, atleast Orochimaru thought he was Sasuke. What he believed to be Sasuke was still kneeling on the ground. Purplish wings (like the wings he had back when he enhanced his curse mark) had sprouted from his back, and looked more angelic than before. His Sharingan, his claws, and his fangs still resided, but the markings on his skin was gone.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke's voice, in a more of an echo-y tone. "You are a demon on this earth. You have killed many, and now, you've killed my sister."

Sasuke gently laid his sister on the grass, and stood up, turning to face Orochimaru. His Sharingan eyes looked redder.

"And now, I will sentence you to immediate death!"

"Try," Orochimaru said with unsure confidence.

Sasuke, at lightning-fast speed, ran at his old teacher, activated his Chidori, and struck Orochimaru up his arm, slicing it off. Orochimaru held his side (now with a missing arm) and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke kicked his hand, which held the sword. Sasuke then turned back to Orochimaru, dodging a fist to the face. With his palm, he upper-jabbed his chin. Orochimaru's teeth crunched against each other. He fell to the ground, and had a hard time getting back up.

"You have no power. And as long as she is with me, I'll be able to kill you."

"As if child!"

Orochimaru tried sweeping Sasuke, but Sasuke stopped the foot by crunching on his ankle. Orochimaru's face twisted in pain. He looked up and saw his reflection in Sasuke's sword.

"This, is your end," Sasuke said, bringing up his sword, and thrusting it down in a swift move.

Sasuke's wings returned to his back, his claws disappearing, his fangs shrinking, and his Sharingon eyes deactivating. He cleaned off his sword, and returned it to his sleath. He turned his head and saw Kit sniffing Alice's head. He then rubbed his head against her cheek. Sasuke walked over, making Kit's ears perk. He looked up at Sasuke with sad eyes. He moved aside, and allowed Sasuke to bend down and pick up his sister. He shifted her in his arms so she was in his protective arms, and walked into the forest, headed back to Konohagakure. Kit followed at his feet silently.

-----------------------

Neo stood in disbilef. This couldn't have happened. He stood next to Sasuke, who was silently staring at the cross. Kit did the same. A flower laid beside the cross. Neo still stared. When he finally decided that it had happened, he sighed, patted Sasuke on his shoulder, then turned and walked away.

Sasuke barly took notice in his disappearence. All around him, death laid. It was hard to lay a friend in a grave (especially if you killed said friend), but it was harder to lay your sister under the earth. He still couldn't believe it. He lost his sister.

He closed his eyes. He would come back later and make a proper headstone for her. Kit looked up, but was uninterested, and so, looked back at where Alice was buried.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

His tone held no hate, yet.

"She was my sister too. I have a right to see her," Itachi retorted to his little brother.

"If you want to kill me, go ahead."

"No. What point would there be? What good would it do?"

Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Who the hell are you?"

Itachi just looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously Alice didn't give you her brains," Itachi said, turning to walk away.

Sasuke growled, but wasn't going to kill his brother, not infront of her. When positive his brother was gone, he turned his attention back to Alice's burial. A small gust of wind blew past him, making him smirk lightly. He began humming her lullaby, scooped up Kit (who he came on terms with), and walked away. He had to go talk to Gaara.

It would be hard to tell Gaara and his silblings that Alice was dead because of him, but Alice would protect him from their wrath (well, not so much on Temari's rage).

When it fell silent on the Konohagakure graveyard, you could hear the hum...

...of a little girl.

* * *

Me: And so ends the story that I never thought I'd continue. I'm right now debating on how I'm going to write the pre-quel to this. Whether it be from the anime, or the manga. I'll explain more on the story when I put it up. Also, sorry if this didn't have enough action for you, I was mainly focusing on the emotion; wanted to experiment with it. Also, for all who have been wandering: **I HAVE KILLED KABUTO. REPEAT, I HAVE KILLED KABUTO!** (Well, technically, Itachi killed him) Also, **NO DAMN FLAMING ON ME FOR KILLING OFF ALICE!!** 'Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.


End file.
